Super Luigi Sunshine!
by Keith Bellic
Summary: Bowser Jr. obviously didn't know who E. Gadd was, but one character so far in the Mario series did back then; Luigi! Learn what happened to Luigi when Mario was off cleaning up Delfino Island and how two inventions of E. Gadd managed to get to the Island. Rated T for stuff I intend later…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've gone back to this chapter and fixed up a lot of things, I've just put this here so people know later on when I talk about mistakes that they have been fixed! Also, I write in mixed point of view, meaning that: the character is referred to either I or their name, I type their thoughts, the text centres around them and it may be confusing... sorry. :(

(Fail of a description) Bowser Jr. obviously didn't know who E. Gadd was, but one character so far in the Mario series did back then; Luigi! Learn what happened to Luigi when Mario was off cleaning up Delfino Island and how two inventions of E. Gadd managed to get to the Island. Rated T for stuff I intend later…

A/N: I will be putting a . when I want a paragraph or an actual gap between lines, since putting just an enter or the double spaces thing didn't work…(FIXED!)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Mario Sunshine or Nintendo Characters and stuff, if I did this wouldn't be a Fan fiction!

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 1; The Beginning!

(In the Mushroom Kingdom)

*Somewhat Luigi's POV*  
Luigi laid in his room of the castle, soon their plane will be going to some holiday resort place! Without him! Just because Toadsworth wanted some Toad company and couldn't bare leave one out and there wasn't enough room on the plane unless Luigi learnt how to pilot… even though the plane was auto piloted…  
"L-Luigi…" A scared sounding Toad says from outside of his room.  
"What!?" Luigi snapped, not looking away from the ceiling or getting off his bed.  
"Ma-Mario wanted me to tel-tell you that him and the others are leaving and he-" The Toad started.  
"AND WHAT! That he wants me to say goodbye to him! Well tell him I hope he somehow has to waste the whole holiday saving Peach or some other horrible duty!" Luigi said to the scared Toad.  
"Yes Luigi!" The Toad says and Luigi heard it run off.

Later.

*Mario's POV*  
"-he told me to tell you that he wants you to waste your holiday saving the Princess or some other horrible duty…" The Toad says worried at what Mario might say back.  
"Tell him I-ah say goodbye!" I say and climbed up the stairs into the plane.  
"Yes…Mario…" The Toad says eyeing me with a worried look. I closed the plane hatch door thingy and made my way to my seat with the Princess and Toadsworth.  
"Let's-ah go!" I shout and heard Peach sigh something about learning English…

A lot later.

*Somewhat Luigi's POV*  
Luigi was standing on a tree near the castle when he saw Bowser's clown car crash into the ground. I better go investigate, Bowser may be hurt. Luigi spun around and jumped off the tree, after gracefully landing he ran over to the crashed flying machine. It seemed smaller… maybe since it was mangled from crashing.  
A small Bowser-look-a-like shell was in the Clown Car.  
"Bowser?" I say slightly confused at his size. The shell quickly opened up and something jumped up and kicked my chin, knocking me over and onto my back. I flip up quickly and grab the Koopa by its throat. It looked at me, it looked like what Bowser would look like as a child.  
"Let go of me!" It ordered in a whiny voice.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"So I can take Mama Peach back to Papa!" The child-version of Bowser says.  
"Mama Peach? Peach gave birth… to a Koopa…" I say confused.  
"Of course not stupid! That's just a lie Papa told me so I would get Peach! Now let me go!" The young Koopaling ordered.  
"So… I'm guessing Bowser's your father? Then you're too late, Mario and the Princess just left to go to a Holiday island for one month." I tell the Koopaling.  
"Papa Bowser won't be happy now that I lost Peach and the Clown car…" The baby Bowser says with tears appearing in its eyes. Oh no… if it cries I'm going to have to do something or someone will notice.  
A plan then comes to Luigi… "I'll help you get Peach if you help me get revenge against Mario for not taking me to Delfino Island!" I say smirking.  
The Koopaling smiled, "Then we better get over to Delfino Island, my dad has a hidden facility there that we could use as a base!" Bowser Junior says.

A/N: The next Chapter will be a lot bigger, just starting it off I thought I should have a small Chapter, and I know that Sunshine Chronologically came BEFORE Luigi's Mansion but this is a Fan fiction and I will change as many things as I want!


	2. Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 2 The Setup!

A/N: This Chapter is a lot longer then the last one, not sure if that's a good thing or not, and if you notice some stuff that seems wrong or different to the original Super Mario Sunshine storyline then that will most likely not be an error but something I have changed to either make it more interesting or to make things easier or to fit it in better.

Also! Thank you user RegisteredAccount for favourite-ing this story! Because of that I will make this chapter a lot bigger then what I was going to have it!

.

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 2; The Setup!

.

*Mushroom Kingdom*

*Luigi*

Making a deal with the son was easy, but when I have to meet up if Bowser I better have some sly speaking ready…

Luigi sat in a Taxi next to Bowser Junior as it slowly drove along the road.

"So Luigi…" Bowser Junior started.

I look at the Koopaling.

"What?" I ask.

"When we get to Delfino what is your plan?" Bowser Junior asked.

"To make him have to do something that will take ages and distract him from the Princess, so we both get what we want, me revenge, you and your father the Princess." I tell the Koopaling.

"But how?" He asked.

"Well… once we confirm my truce with Bowser I will… meet up with an old friend who should be willing to help out, I also have a special ID card that gives me access to the MRS, from there I will get some creatures and then I'll make a phone call with a bud to help out with two last tedious tasks." I tell the Koopaling.

"Explain more, we have time in this Taxi ride to the castle." Bowser Junior says.

"Well, I know a scientist named E. Gadd who should be willing to make a special device that allows you to change forms, and a special magically brush that would allow you to make living graffiti, then I will use my ID card to acquire some creatures from the Mutant Research Station, then I will ring a friend to help me get all of Delfino Island's 'Shine Sprites', which I read about when I thought I was going to the holiday…" I say.

"Seems complex… but how does this stop, or at least distract, Mario?" Bowser Junior asked.

"Well, I'll draw a sketch of you after you use the transformation device to look like Mario, then I'll get my friend to steal all the Shine Sprites, then you graffiti the island, I then start spreading rumours that the island is losing the Shine Sprites because of the pollution Mario made, then Mario will arrive, get in trouble and then he should either go to jail, giving you time to steal Peach, or be forced to clean the whole island, giving you time to steal Peach, now… the creatures I will get will keep some Shines, I will pay some Islanders to hoard them and… that's basically it." I tell the Koopa.

The Taxi window in the middle of the vehicle slid open, revealing the Toad driver.

"If you plan on doing that stuff then take my advice." The Toad says.

"What?" I ask while Bowser Junior eyed the Toad suspiciously.

"Talk to Gonzalo, he owns the only Hotel on Delfino Island, wonderful man but very greedy, pay him some money and he should help you, oh and try getting the Tanooki family to help, they like Blue coins and tell them that each Shine is worth ten blue coins and that you lot are giving it to them for free." The Toad says.

"And why are you helping us?" Bowser Junior asked.

"Because you lot are paying double price." The Toad says and closed the Taxi Window thingy.

.

Later.

.

*Bowser's Castle-Mushroom Kingdom*

*Luigi*

Luigi walked nervously with Bowser Junior through the halls of Bowser's Castle, neither of them had remembered to ask how the Taxi Driver had a map with Bowser's Castle marked on it… but that was irrelevant.

A Whomp eyed Luigi as the two walked passed.

"Attention, a recently acquired Beam Gun has been stolen, if you are or know of who did this then please either turn them or yourself in or give back the Beam Gun, thank you." A croaky voice announces through the load speakers.

Luigi waited while Bowser Junior opened a wooden door, he opened it and the two walked inside, in the room was a throne, with Bowser sitting asleep in it.

"Hey Dad!" Bowser Junior yelled waking him up.

"Huh? What is it son?" Bowser asked and then glared at me.  
"Luigi! Why are you here!?" Bowser asked standing up.

"Luigi agreed to help get Mama Peach back from Mario." Bowser Junior says.

"And why would he do that?" Bowser asked still glaring at me.

"I want revenge for not being taken on a month long holiday to Delfino Island, and if I get my revenge the way I intend then Mario will be too busy dealing with his own problems to handle you or your son taking Peach." I say.

"Whoa, that's a bit harsh… why wouldn't they take you?" Bowser asked sympathetically.

"Because Toadsworth wanted some toads and wanted just enough to fill the plane… without me." I tell Bowser.

"So…" Bowser says smiling.

"You two get to work capturing Mario and I'll set up the Delfino base's security perimeter!" Bowser says.

"Once request though!" I say.

"What?" Bowser asked coldly.

"After this is done we still keep a slight truce, but secret of course! So if one of us needs some spy work or secret stuff we have someone to… rely on, and I get access to your castle if I'm not there to cause trouble." I say.

"Fine! But you better be worth it!" Bowser says.

"Now, are you two going to fit in the small- oh wait, of course you two can, you rode it here…" Bowser says and Bowser Junior and I look at each other.

"You did… use the clown car to get here… didn't you?" Bowser asked.

"The clown car… uh… I kind of-" Bowser Junior starts.

"I'll tell him!" I say and Junior looked at me.

"Well, Bowser Junior had flew over to the castle to get Peach but only found me there, so we decided to make a truce, but on our way back to the castle a low orbiting, I mean extremely low orbiting, satellite flew into the Clown Car, causing it to crash and explode, we were both okay and then got a taxi here." I say.

"Wow… I didn't know Princess Toadstool signed the satellite approval contract that was sent by Wario…" Bowser says looking slightly confused.

"So uh… can you take us there Papa?" Junior asked.

"Wait, I'll need to acquire some stuff before leaving." I say.

"Then meet up at Toad Volcano lunch time in two days, if that's enough time?" Bowser says.

"Okay!" I say and Bowser smiled, "I think this is the beginning of a very annoying month for Mario!" Bowser says.

"Oh and the plane that Mario is on will arrive in seven days, so we better get started." I say and Bowser nodded.

I turn to leave.

"WAIT!" Bowser roared, I turned around just in time to catch a small ID card.

"Use this for access to my troops, bases and whatnot, and also not to get attacked by my guards, troops, minions and whatnot." Bowser says.

"Okay!" I say and run off…

.

.

11:23 Am Monday, Seven Days Until Mario Arrives.

*E. Gadd's Shed-Haunted Woods*

Luigi ran across the gravel track towards the place where the Mansion used to be, luckily he had kept the map with him or he would have had to trek through the whole woods.

He finally reached the shack and knocked on the door.

He waited a few seconds and the door creaked open enough for the person inside to see out but not vice versa.

"Luigi?" The old man's voice says in a questioning tone.

"Yes, I need your help!" Luigi says…

.

*E. Gadd*

"So what you're saying is, that you want a device that changes one's physical form, an item that allows for magical pollution in two days? Well now, I may need your help getting these things ready, what are they needed for, hopefully not useless tomfoolery." I say while Luigi and I sat in the underground lab.

"Well, you remember my brother right?" Luigi states rather then asks.

"Well… him and I were going to go on a holiday together but him and some others decided not to include me, so I'm getting revenge!" Luigi says.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you helped me with the ghost problem so I will help you out with your holiday problem, now… which of these items is more important?" I ask.

"The magic brush." Luigi says.  
"Sure sure, now… the hard part is getting Magic to be allocated through and out of the brush tips and not explode… hmm…" I say mostly to myself…

Luigi nods at me and ran off to do some other stuff… probably…

.

2:07 Pm Monday, Seven Days Until Mario Arrives.

*MRS (Mutant Research Station) - Marble Zone*

*Luigi*

I walk across the grassy platform that led over pits of magma and lava.

Glancing left and right to make sure no creatures were stalking me I keep walking, eyeing the lava under the platform I was on.

The ground rumbled and off in the distance one of the many volcanos erupted, spewing fresh lava everywhere while flinging molten rocks off in random directions.

I hop over a gap in platforms and see a metallic tree up ahead, the bases hidden marker.

I run to it but before reaching it a huge Bipedal machine appeared, did it warp or was it there guarding?

In the cockpit was a blue haired guy with a short beard.

"Wait!" I yell hoping to get loud enough to not just get over the erupting volcanos but loud enough for the sound to get through the protective glass covering the cockpit.

"State your name and business!" A robotic voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see an armed (with arms not weapons), tall and robotic Goomba holding a electric looking sword and a smaller electric dagger in it's other hand.

"It's me Luigi!" I say quickly fumbling in my pockets for the ID card.

I find a card and pull out Bowser's.

The Goomba ran forward extremely fast and jumped up, landing down in front of me it kicked out tripping me, it then held the electric sword pointed at my throat.

"G09, leave him alone!" A loud, male voice calls.

The Goomba pulled back the sword and stepped back just enough to allow me to get up.

I stand up shaking.

"Luigi, what brings you here?" The voice says so I turn to see a tall red haired man, he had a golden cloak on and bright green pants, he wore extremely dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, he was also holding a large, long sword that looked like it had some sort of opal in the hilt of the sword.

"Markus! Thank you for saving me!" I say walking to him but the Bipedal machine quickly warped in front of him.

"M889, allow him to pass." Markus says.

The Machine then warped away, briefly before warping away I noticed that the driver was fused with the machine.

"Now Luigi, why are you here?" Markus asked while I walk to him.

"I need some creatures, preferably untamed but still able to follow commands." I say.

"Alright then, follow me into the base." Markus says and walked off to the tree.

He pulled out his ID card and slid it through a crack in the tree, the hidden scanner scanned the ID card and the tree's highest most branch fired a azure laser at Markus, causing him to be teleported away.

"Forgive me, I was just doing my job." I hear the Goomba guard say while I approached the tree.

I nod without glancing back and slide my card through the crack, it scanned it and the laser fired at me.

After a brief couple of seconds of flashing lights that would cause seizures in some people I appeared in a small metal room with a guarded and pass coded metal door.

The two guards were mutated Goombas, they looked like the same G09 models the last Goomba guard was.

I walk forward and the two pointed their swords at me, I hold up my card and the step back.

I look at the number pad… was the code… 666?

I put in what I remembered it being and the door slid slowly open.

I walk in and see Markus.

"Good to see you made it through, now follow me and I'll show you the creatures that are able to follow commands but are still classed as untamed because of their wild actions." Markus says walking towards another locked and guarded door.

I follow, "What happened to the G08 models?" I ask.

"The Two headed fire breathing Goombas? Well we learnt that they weren't fireproof…" Markus says.

Markus opened the door and we both enter, inside were huge metal doors that were big enough for a three-hundred foot high (really big skyscraper's height) and very wide.

"Do you want scary looking, weird looking or awesome looking?" Markus asked.

"Whatever would survive a beating." I say and Markus walked to a door and walked through the metal, all these doors were made of metal that allowed non-mutants to pass through… they also served as a way of checking if a test subject had been mutated or altered before.

I walk through the door and see a bunch of creatures roaming around, some were carefully watched by squads of twelve G09s.

"How about Petey? He's not very smart and can't speak any known language but is very loyal and strong." Markus says pointing at a large mutated Piranha Plant, it had arms and legs and a huge head… and was holding a small metal device.

We walked to it.

"Petey! You willing to help out Luigi here for some reason he hasn't disclosed and could possibly be not right for mankind's safety and the good of our bases hidden experiments?" Markus asked putting it so evilly.

"I just want revenge against someone…" I start.

The creature jabbed the metal device into it's right eye and opened it's mouth to probably roar.

"Depends." It said in normal English, the thing had a strange robotic voice, probably from the device.

"On what?" Markus asked.

"Can I get C02 med pack?" The thing asked.

"Hmm… Luigi, do you want it to have the ability to fly by using it's fingerless and handless arms?" Markus asked.

"Sure why not." I say.

"Well, it takes in-between seven and eight days for the meds to activate…" Markus says.

"That's fine!" I say.

"Alright Petey, you've been recruited by Luigi, Luigi here's the K25 canister!" Markus says and a Guard handed him a small capsule like canister with a blue button and a pointy top.

Markus then handed it to me.

"This wasn't invented when I was last here…" I mumble.

"When you were here we were still using the K23s, but we learnt that some dude had a design similar, so we made the K24s but they blew up after an hour of use, now with these you aim at any mutant and press the button, then they get struck by a harmless azure coloured laser that makes them burst into Life Force and fly into the canister, press the same button to release them." Markus says.

I aim at Petey and press the button, it exploded into blue dots that flew into the canister, causing it to glow.

"Now, what about Iglimar?" Markus says pointing at a huge shelled creature that was asleep, the spikes on it's shell were randomly and very frequently firing out small arcs of electricity..

"Umm…" I start.

"I see, well… how about…umm…Phantamanta?" Markus says pointing at a paper thin huge Mantas.

"What can it do?" I ask.

"Electrocute people, split itself into more then one body, swim, fly and of course; freak people out!" Markus says.

"I'll take it!" I say and was given another small canister, each canister was the size of a normal sized T.V remote.

I point and press the button and absorb the creature.

"Now, do you want Mr. Wiggler?" Markus asked gesturing to a huge Wiggler.

"Sure." I say and was given another canister.

"Now… how about…"

.

After going through the base and getting stuff I now had: Petey, a gigantic Piranha Plant with arms and legs, Phantamanta, a paper thin Mantas that could split forms and electrocute people, Mr. Wiggler a gigantic Wiggler that knew how to speak French, Six large Cataquacks, a huge Gooper Blooper, a weird failed attempt at making a King Boo to tame Boos, a huge Eel, A Monty Mole with the ability to use cannons and a weird thing called Iglimar that I decided to take just in case I need some huge fat thing to sleep somewhere while firing out arcs of electricity randomly from it's shell.

Mario… you better watch out now!


	3. Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 3 Overzeal

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 3; Overzealous Comrade!

.

.

A/N: This is not a crossover, Luigi's friend doesn't play that big of a part, if it was a crossover then I would include him a lot more then just this chapter, also I hope this chapter isn't too long…

.

*Mushroom Kingdom-Toad Volcano*

*12:00 Pm, Wednesday, Five Days Until Mario Arrives*

Luigi paid the Taxi driver his required money and started to take the large box out of the boot.

"Hmm… sounds like more then two things…" Luigi mutters out loud.

The crate was delivered earlier to Luigi by E. Gadd and having no time to open it before getting to Toad Volcano Luigi just kept it in the box.

Luigi carried it out of the boot and placed it down, he closed the boot and gave a small thumbs up to the Taxi driver, who nodded and drove off.

Luigi picked the box back up and hurried over to the volcano.

Bowser Junior was waiting there, he was wearing a small white bib with lots of sharp teeth over his mouth.

"I hope I'm not too late!" Luigi says to the Koopaling.

"You're late but so is papa." Bowser Junior says.

"Maybe he forgot?" Luigi suggests.

"What's in the box? And why are you wearing those rainbow coloured pants?" Bowser Junior asked, his voice slightly muffled from the bib.

"The box contains the devices, and these pants are special because the right pockets is a infinite storage thingy that can contain up to one hundred items and-" Luigi starts but Bowser Junior cuts in, "How is it infinite if it can only hold one hundred things?".

"I meant infinitely big, everything that goes in there is shrunk down to a tiny dot, and only one hundred of those dots can fit in the pocket, I'm using it so I can transport the capsules I have, said capsules containing the creatures I've brought." Luigi says.

"What about the left pocket?" Bowser Junior asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, I put something in there and it vanished." Luigi says.

"So it destroys stuff…" Bowser Junior says.

"It could teleport them somewhere." Luigi says.

Luigi put the box down and took out a mobile phone."I just have to call the friend!" Luigi says dialling some numbers.

He then held the mobile up to his mouth and ear.

"Hey Sonic! Yeah it's me Luigi, mind doing me a favour, I'm playing a… oh okay… sorry to hear that but I'm playing a prank on Mario where he thinks he has to clean up an entire island, I need you to help me take the islands guardians called Shine Sprites and hide them in locations I've already made… oh don't worry, the whole island is in on the prank and it's all legal! Yeah I'll even hide most of them myself… I just need you to help me get them and also place some… uh… Delfino Island, at the shine gate… oh! Only a three hour trip… at your speeds…" Luigi says.

A circular shadow moves over the two and Bowser's clown car lands down next to them.

"Hey Papa! Luigi's just getting someone to help us get back Mama Peach!" Bowser Junior says to his father.

"Okay, hop in while he talks." Bowser says.

Bowser Junior then jumps up into the Clown Car.

.

Later.

.

After Luigi finally finished talking he had put the box in the Clown Car and also himself.

The Clown Car was now flying across the ocean towards Delfino Island, they passed a Crab shaped island on their way that Sonic had told Luigi was only one hour away from Delfino… at his speeds…

"So what's in that box of yours Luigi?" Bowser asked while driving.

"A device to change Bowser Junior's shape, a magic brush and that should be all." Luigi says.

"Well just in case things go horribly wrong I've made sure to put in heaps of security stuff at the base, also I've got the bath filled with Green Nova, the green Nova isn't like normal orange Nova that melts away everything it touches, this stuff just relaxes you and strengthens the muscles, I've also got a potion that I'll drink if Mario comes so I can be huge and beat him… if the need ever occurs!" Bowser says.

Luigi opens the box and see a piece of paper.

'Hello there Luigi! I thought about the stuff I made and to help you if you accidentally mess up with the brush I made F.L.U.D.D, a Flash Liquidising Ultra Dousing Device, it can wash away almost any messes! I also made a small handheld remote with a button that causes a tsunami, not a powerful one just heaps of water, warm water too so it washes off the hard to get mess ups, or if you want to just wash everything away, it's designed to not harm anyone, if it was I would allow for more power but I doubted you wanted it for torture or the such.'

Luigi moved the paper and under it was a sort of water pump, Luigi just threw it over the side of the Clown Car.

"We just passed the airstrip!" Bowser announces.

There was also a small device with four sharp needle-like spikes on the four corners of it, it had a button on it too… and a note.

'When you press the button think of what or who you want to look like and if I've met or know of such thing it'll change you into it, be warned, those who watch you change and the person who you've changed into will see you as a darker shade.'

Bowser Junior picked up the device and studied it.

Also in the crate was the remote for the tsunami, and the magic brush!

Also another note.

'To make someone be able to produce whatever goop you are using just stab them with the brush without killing them and it'll work, but be warned! It'll still hurt!'

"This all seems very useful." Bowser Junior says.

"Except that Pump, if Mario got a hold of it then he could easily stop us." Luigi says.

"So that's why you threw it into the ocean right?" Bowser Junior asked.

"Yep!" Luigi says.

"We've reached Corona Mountain, in here is the base, there are two entrances, the stupid way where you have to cross magma and end up under the huge bath tub, and the sensible way, which is the front door, oh and also the Clown Car can go through the top." Bowser says flying the Clown Car into the top of the volcano…

.

Later.

.

"So if someone were to be caught by the cameras a loud beeping noise will start? Right?" Luigi asked over a loud beeping noise.

"Yeah… wait!" Bowser says running over to Luigi.

Because Sonic hadn't arrived yet they had to wait.

Bowser pressed the flashing and beeping button and the black screen above changes to one of the camera's views.

It showed a tall, blonde haired human girl.

She was calmly walking through one of the many corridors of the base.

"Why aren't the laser turrets attacking?" Bowser mumbled.

"Junior!" Bowser called out.

"Yeah Papa?" Bowser Junior replied.

"Is the defence perimeter active?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Bowser Junior replied.

"If it wasn't the alarm wouldn't go off." Luigi states.

"Good point, but why are they not splattering her blood across the metal walls?" Bowser asked.

"Where'd… she go?" Bowser asked, eyes widening.

I look at the screen and she was gone.

A ringing noise came from Luigi's pulled his phone out.

"Hey uh Luigi, I'm here at the shrine, what now?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! I'll come straight over!" Luigi says.

"Excuse me." A voice says and both Bowser and Luigi turned to see the girl.

"How did you get in here!?" Bowser asked claws ready.

"E. Gadd told me what you needed it for so I decided to see how you use it." The girl says.

"What?" Luigi asked because how the girl spoke made no sense.

"I decided to see what you are using it for, so I can tell if E. Gadd didn't use me for pain." The girl says.

"What do you mean use you?" Bowser asked annoyed at the irritating girl.

"Bowser, I have to leave!" Luigi says and Bowser nods.

"Wait! My name is Kari Ryan and E. Gadd used me to help make that special brush one of you have!" Kari says.

"Leave or we'll kill you! And don't think I'll hold back because you're a kid!" Bowser threatens.

"I came to help, and also to see if you're misusing the brush or not." Kari says.

"We don't need help from eight year olds!" Bowser says while Luigi walked away.

"Fine then! Oh and I'm not eight, I'm ten!" Kari says.

"Wow, big difference in usefulness, go home or die!" Bowser says angrily.

"Okay then, since you lot won't accept my help… I'll help the one called Mario!" Kari says.

"I doubt you could do that!" Bowser says and stomped closer to her so she would get the message that Bowser would kill her.

Kari just lifted up off the ground and vanished.

.

*Delfino Plaza-The Shine Tower*

*3:08 Pm, Wednesday, Five Days Until Mario Arrives*

*Luigi*

I ran over to the base of Corona and saw Sonic standing near the shine gate.

"Hey Luigi! Now… how do we acquire those shine thingies?" Sonic asked.

"See that huge one up there?" I asked pointing at the shine tower's giant shine.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sonic asked looking up at it.

"We have to stand up there and try catching a shine while it flies around that shine." I say.

"Seems easy!" Sonic says and easily jumped his way up.

When up heaps of Shine Sprites were flying around him, so fast that they were a blur of yellow.

I slowly start to climb the tower while watching Sonic.

A shine flew passed him, he tried to grab it but missed, he lost balance and fell down the tower towards me!

He hit and we both fall down into a clump at the bottom.

"Is there an easier way?" Sonic asked while standing up.

"I… don't think so." I mutter.

.

*Bowser Junior*

Luigi had just called asking to start polluting the island so I ran over to the brush.

I pick it up and take the transformer thingy with me.

I place it on my chin hidden beneath my bib and change into Mario.

He was fatter then I expected and shorter too.

I run off out of the base through the front door and easily navigate my way down the mountain side.

I jump off and land down at the Plaza.

"Zzzzt… Luigi here, testing the com link, can you here me?" Luigi asked, his voice sounding static-y.

"Yeah, so what do I do?" I ask.

"Well, first off make something important goop-covered so the islanders hide away, thus allowing you more time to act and me more time to catch these shines!" Luigi says.

"Alright, how about that huge Pianta Statue?" I ask.

"Sure whatever." Luigi says sounding annoyed for some reason.

I glance over at the shine gate to see a Blue thing dangling over the edge while Luigi held it up, the blue thing was trying to grab some star shaped things.

I run over to the huge statue, some Piantas looked at me.

I stop in front of it and swipe my brush across the side, brown goop stuck to it so I keep swiping.

"Hey you!" A Pianta yelled running to me.

I spun around swiping the brush through the air, a wave of goop flew out and slammed into the Pianta, he fell over and then sunk down into the ground because of the goop, all that was left of him was the top of his palm tree.

I turn around and swing the brush back and forth making goop fly all over the statue.

I run along the base of it holding the brush at the bottom, causing the base to get covered in goop.

The statue that shook and started sinking down into the ground.

.

Luigi stood ready on the edge, Sonic stood behind him.

"NOW!" Luigi says so Sonic pushed him off the ledge, Luigi flew forward and grabbed a Shine… he then slammed down into the water, luckily he didn't lose his grip on the shine.

He swam up to the surface and got him by a boat… causing him to drop the shine…

.

*Bowser Junior*

The statue had sunk down.

"Junior! I just received word from the troops back at Bowser Mansion!" Bowser says through the com link.

"What is it Papa?" I ask.

"Some troops have agreed to help us out here, but Luigi says it'll be too obvious if our troops come here, so you need to use the brush to… change them…" Bowser says.

"Alright… and how?" I ask.

"Use that brush of yours!" Bowser says.

A/N: Wow, haven't done anything to this in a while! So if I seem a bit different here on out that's why, now back to the story!

"Alright Papa!" I say.

"They'll be arriving in separate groups, a bunch were delivered to Ricco Harbour, some to Noki Bay but most to my hidden hideout at Pinna Park." Bowser says through the Com-Link.

"Alright, I'll be on my way!" I say and saw a random Pianta jog into the Blooper shaped graffiti I just finished.

He sank down leaving behind just his palm tree.

Having done my job here I quickly run off, eager to finish the hard stuff…

.

They had done it! All the shines have been caught! It was only after they realised that they could absorb the shines did they manage to get more then two at a time.

"The place is a lot darker now!" Sonic says while he glanced across the Plaza from the shine towers top.

"I know, but don't worry, they knew this would happen when we set up the prank." Luigi says.

"Well Luigi, want my help hiding them?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! But let me let you in on something…" Luigi starts.

"Alright." Sonic says."The islanders have agreed to make 'fake' deadly situations, so I've got a bunch of highly trained creatures that will 'pretend' to wreck havoc, so if Piantas scream and stuff or seem frightened, it's either them acting for you thinking you to probably be Mario or they haven't been informed yet." Luigi says.

"Alright, so where to?" Sonic asked.

"I think Bianco Hills would be a great place to start!" Luigi says.

"Alright then!" Sonic says.

.

Bowser Junior had already 'changed' all the troops and was now heading to Pinna Park to help on something that his father didn't elaborate on.

After arrival he rushed inside and hurried over to a changed Koopa.

"What is it?" Bowser Junior asked.

"You need to help us with building Mecha Bowser." The Koopa says.

.

*5:39 Pm, Sunday, one day until Mario arrives*

Luigi and Sonic were almost done, they've hid all the shines but about forty and now they had to talk with Gonzalo and the Tanooki brothers.

The two walked to the Beach House and went in already the side.

Two Tanooki looked at them from behind a glass wall.

"Hey you two! We have a great deal for you!" Luigi says as the two approach the glass.

"What?" They both ask.

"We'll give twenty four Shine Sprites, each is worth ten blue coins!" Luigi says making both Tanooki's eyes light up.

"For how much?" One asked.

"For free, consider it an act of kindness!" Sonic says.

"Deal!" They say.

Luigi then hands twenty four shines through the gap in the glass.

"Bye now!" Luigi says while Sonic waved, the two leave and Luigi looks at his map.

"Hey Sonic, mind taking me to Gonzalo?" Luigi asked.

"Sorry, I have to go, good luck!" Sonic says and ran off across the water.

Luigi takes out his Com-Link.

"Hey Bowser Junior, can you take me to the Hotel?" Luigi says.

"Alright, coming over in the newly made clown car." Bowser Junior says.

Moments later a colossus robotic Bowser lands down near Luigi.

"Climb up!" Bowser Junior yelled from the top.

"This… this isn't a clown car?!" Luigi says while climbing the robot.

"Yeah well, it kind of breaks all the circuits to detach the clown car." Bowser Junior says while Luigi climbed.

.

The two land down near the Hotel and walk over, a Pianta was standing at the entrance.

"Hello, you must be Luigi." He says.

"How did you…" Luigi starts but the Pianta held up a hand.

"A friend of mine, a Toad you may know, told me about you, now for what every shine you want me to hide it'll cost you a hundred coins." Gonzalo says.

"Okay…" Luigi says and handed over a small pearl.

Gonzalo chuckled, "This isn't nearly enough!" He says.

"That Pearl is from Princess Peach's royal jewels, its worth far more then what we need to pay you." Luigi says while Bowser Junior just stared hypnotised at the gem.

"So why give it to me?" Gonzalo asked.

"Because I don't have enough coins and since you've been paid a lot extra you should be more sly." Luigi says.

"Deal!" Gonzalo says and Luigi handed over all the shines.

The two walk off.

"We just finished in time!" Luigi says.

"Did you know dad was working on something called a Hellcourse?" Bowser Junior asked while the two just sat down on the beach watching the sunset.

"No, sounds evil." Luigi says.

"It is, he showed me some of them… if Mario does make it to them then he's very unlucky." Bowser Junior says.

.

A/N: Sorry for cutting out a bunch of planned stuff, like going in-depth with the shines, but I want that to be revealed when Mario goes through, and yes, I will do Mario getting the shines.

Also, the next chapter isn't really a proper chapter, so please don't bother pointing out that it isn't proper.

By the way, the next chapter includes ALL the shines.

Please review! Doesn't have to be nice!


	4. Shine List!

Shines:

.

Airstrip:

.

Shine 1/1: Piranha Blockage!

.

Bianco Hills:

.

Shine 1/2: Piranha Mill!

Shine 2/3: Petey's first fight!

Shine 3/4: Hellcourse 1.

Shine 4/5: Is formed by red coins.

Shine 5/6: Petey's first flight!

Shine 6/7: Hellcourse 2.

Shine 7/8: Shadow Mario!.

Shine 8/9: Is formed by red coins.

Shines 9/10 and 10/11: Hellcourses 1 and 2 red coins.

.

Ricco Harbour:

.

Shine 1/12: The Huge Gooper Blooper.

Shine 2/13: Gonzalo's Surfing Challenge!

Shine 3/14: The Harbours giant cage.

Shine 4/15: Blooper Plane.

Shine 5/16: Inside Hellcourse 3.

Shine 6/17: Red Coins with Blooper Surfing.

Shine 7/18: Shadow Mario has this shine.

Shine 8/19: The Yoshi Cage!

Shine 9/20: Red Coins on the Harbours machines.

Shine 10/21: Red Coins in Hellcourse 3.

.

Gelato Beach:

.

Shine 1/22: Hellcourse 4.

Shine 2/23: The Cataquack Quake!

Shine 3/24: '_The Legendary Sundbord!'_ (Review if you got the reference J)

Shine 4/25: Mr. Wiggler's challenge!

Shine 5/26: Red Coins in the corral reef.

Shine 6/27: Kari…

Shine 7/28: Shadow Mario 8/29: Gonzalo's Melon Challenge!.

Shine 9/30: Red Coins in Hellcourse 4.

Shine 10/31: The Cataquack Quakers.

.

Pinna Park:

.

Shine 1/32: Fight against Mecha Bowser!

Shine 2/33: Monty Mole and the Fifth Hellcourse!

Shine 3/34: Iglimar Strikes!

Shine 4/35: Red Coins on the fiery subsonic ghost ships.

Shine 5/36: Kari… Hellcourse 6.

Shine 6/37: Fake Yoshies.

Shine 7/38: Shadow Mario… again!

Shine 8/39: Kari…

Shine 9/40: Hellcourse 6 red coins!

Shine 10/41: Ghost of the Ghost Ships!

.

Noki Bay:

.

Shine 1/42: Monty Mole's revenge!

Shine 2/43: Blooper's Shrine!

Shine 3/44: Red Coins in a Glove.

Shine 4/45: Kari…

Shine 5/46: Gluttony Eel!

Shine 6/47: Hellcourse 7!

Shine 7/48: Shadow Mario… AGAIN!

Shine 8/49: Gonzalo's swim test!

Shine 9/50: Lord Birdie!

Shine 10/51: Red Coins in Hellcourse 7!

.

Pianta Village:

.

Shine 1/52: Chomplets Unite!

Shine 2/53: Mama Chomp!

Shine 3/54: Kari…

Shine 4/55: Hellcourse 8 supports Gonzalo!

Shine 5/56: Quick Before They Die!

Shine 6/57: Hell.

Shine 7/58: Shadow Mario's burning vengeance!

Shine 8/59: The Spiky Fluff Festival!

Shine 9/60: Red Coins in Hellcourse 8.

Shine 10/61: Red Coins in Hell!

.

Hotel Delfino:

.

Shine 1/62: Gonzalo's Manta Infestation!

Shine 2/63: Hellcourse 9.

Shine 3/64: Gonzalo's pool!

Shine 4/65: Hellcourse 10!

Shine 5/66: Ghostly Revenge!

Shine 6/67: Electro-Spikes!

Shine 7/68: Shadow Mario's Trail!

Shine 8/69: Gonzalo's Mech…

Shine 9/70 and 10/71: Hellcourses 9 and 10 red coins.

.

Pinna Base:

.

Shine 1/72: Petey Gate!

Shine 2/73: Gooper Gate!

Shine 3/74: Monty Gate!

Shine 4/75: Iglimar Gate!

Shine 5/76: Mr. Wiggler Gate!

Shine 6/77: Gonzalo Gate!

Shine 7/78: Shadow Mario Gate!

Shine 8/79: Ghost Gate!

Shine 9/80: Red Coins in the base!

Shine 10/81: Blue Gate!

.

That's all! Or is it… I'll be making new chapters more frequently now! Hope you enjoy and I hope some of these make you wonder what I'm up to…


	5. Shine 1 1: Piranha Blockage!

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 5; Arrival!

.

A/N: I know the chapter name and the part name are different, because from now on the chapter now will be the shine, and the part name will be like usual, unless of course the chapter name is too big because then I'll include it.

A quick note, I have already thought of what the levels are but if you want me to make some Delfino Plaza levels just leave a review, and if you want even suggests ideas or stuff you would like to see, but just remember! If you do it'll be AFTER shine 81, that's so I don't mess up my plans and the 'Shine List' that I made, also, like my Smash Bros. series, the characters have whatever quirky characteristics I give them, so they probably will be out of character (not sure how Mario can be since he never speaks), also I thought of the name Gonzalo after watching something.

Also the day system has changed, it now starts from Mario's arrival.

(Whoa, I've rambled a lot!)

.

Day 1.

.

The plane flew across the water, Peach, Mario and Toadsworth sat at the front while the group of Toads sat in the back.

They were watching the radar as they passed a Crab shaped island and were now near a Dolphin shaped island that would be their resort for the next month.

The screen then changed to a video.

"Welcome to our wonderful island resort! We invite you to our bright beaches and rainbow coral! With beautifully grown fruit we wish that you take your time to enjoy our their amazing tastes! Then you could spend time together watching the breathtaking sunset from our five star hotel owned by Gonzalo Pewds! Then watch the growing Sand Bird… egg! Then lash out the swimsuits and have fun at our awesome theme park on Pinna Island! With great food, beaches, parks and amusement! You'll never want to leave!" A voice over says while the image changed to all these different wonderful things, later changing to a huge statue (no one is near it and it is a still image), Peach then noticed that near the statue was Mario? And on a tower in the distance was a Blue Hedgehog pushing Luigi off of the tower…?"Did you…" Peach starts but the screen changed back to the radar and both Mario and Toadsworth were daydreaming.

The plane then reaches the airstrip but the autopilot made the plane land down early, jolting everyone onboard and snapping the two out of their daydreams.

Quickly Toadsworth and Mario left the plane to see what the problem was.

.

*Mario*

We walked out and Peach followed, along with the squad of multicoloured Toads.

"I am most concerned with the wellbeing of the princess in this dreadful heat! Master Mario, if you would, cross over to that shore and find some assistance." Toadsworth says.

"I'll see if I can-ah get some help!" I say and look at a green spotted toad leaning down to examine some goop.

"Hey what's this?" Red Toad asked.

"Now now boys! Don't touch that stuff!" Toadsworth says rushing over to the two Toads.

"It hurt my finger! And it's icky and paint like!" Green Toad says holding up a goop covered hand.

"Wash that off now!" Toadsworth says and I look at the goop that caused us to almost crash, the shape looked strange… my head?

No… it couldn't be… wait… it has the M hat… my nose doesn't pulsate though… wait… why is it pulsating?

I step closer to it.

"Be careful Mario!" Peach says.

I bend down near my chin and examine the goop, it had a flowing look but stayed at the same spot.

Look further around the side of the head I saw a panicking Pianta standing next to the goop, in the goop was a small palm tree that resembled the palm trees on the Piantas.

I run over to the worried Pianta.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask.

"Yes my fri-" She starts and then glared at me.

"This is all your fault! Get him out now!" She yelled red faced.

"My fault? I just got here!" I say backing off.

I then jump over the palm tree top and run away from the angry Pianta.

I reach a sort of building like thing.

"Hello there! Here is a map for you!" A Pianta says handing over a small folded piece of paper.

"Thanks!" I say and see a water pump thing on the ground, I walk to it.

"Power-up complete!" A robotic voice says and the thing unfolds.

"Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd's science incorporated, preparing to resistor customer information!" The pump says and a head light part scanned me, "Scanning and classifying subject data…" It says.

"Subject identified as Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, Data storage complete, I am FLUDD, A Flash Liquidiser Ultra Dousing Device, I hope to be of assistance!" FLUDD says.

I stared at it, "Well uh, first off I need-ah call you-ah better name, like… Emile! (Pronounced E-meal not E-Mile or Em-ily)" I say.

"Affirmative." Emile says.

I then pick up the pump and strap it onto my back and held the two handles, they had some buttons on it.

"By stabbing a needle into your back I am able to absorb water from any part of your body, including you clothes." Emile says.

"Wait! No nee-" I start but felt a sharp stab into my back.

I let out a scream and a Pianta looking at a movie poster looked at me.

"Hey it's you!" They say and stomped over to me.

"That pump your wearing better be with you because you plan on cleaning up your mess!" The Pianta yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

He then points at the goop shaped as my head.

"I didn't do that!" I say.

"What about this!" He says and points at the movie poster, which was actually a wanted poster with me sketched onto it! With a reward of ten million dollars! What did I do!?

(A/N: I have the full OST [official soundtrack] of Super Mario Sunshine on this laptop, so I just listened to what Toadsworth and FLUDD said, I won't do that for any other things except a near end scene [I've also been listening to the soundtrack while typing])

"So listen up! I won't turn you in if you clean up MY airstrip immediately!" He yelled enraged at me for reasons I don't know.

"Yes sir!" I say and run over to the goop.

I see the angry woman from before attempt to pull out the palm tree and she started to sink, very fast!Her body went completely under in a few seconds and all that was left was the small palm tree top.

"Press the right button to use my pump, press the left button to change my head." Emile says.

"Also move the handles the direction you want to shoot." Emile says.

"I got it, I know-ah physics!" I say and down but the nozzle went up.

"Totally looks like it." Emile says.

"Why are you sentient." I mumble and aim up to go down.

"Can't I invert you?" I ask.

"This isn't a game." Emile says.

I squirt onto the two submerged Piantas and the goop vanished… it didn't wash away just vanished!

The two people raised up from the group and were franticly trying to get the goop off of them, they seemed to be in pain.

I spray them and all the goop vanished.

"Why thank you kind sir!" The male says about to shake my hand.

"Wait! You're the reason why I got stuck the first place!" He says and slapped me hard across the face.

The female then slapped me, but not as hard.

The two then walked away pissed.

"Your welcome!" I shout.

The female gave me the finger while she walked away.

"How rude." I mumble.

"Remember to fill me up." Emile says.

"You've-ah got heaps left, I can see-ah panel on the left handle saying that there is eighty seven percent of the tank filled." I say.

"Not criticising the accent but what's with the ahs and a(long)s?" Emile asked.

"I-ah can't help it! I tried playing with Luigi when I was two, and he was one, and I accidentally tripped over him and bumped my head!" I say annoyed.

I then look at the goopy head, I spray it all but the nose kept coming back.

I concentrate a stream of water onto the nose and it roared, a large Piranhaplant looking creature burst up, it had a long skinny neck that was attached to the goop and a huge head that drooled goop, the whole thing was made of goop too!

"AHH!" I scream and spray it with heaps of water, it just kept shaking the water off every time it got hit.

After awhile of spraying Emile made a noise and no more water came out.

"I told you that you should have refilled me!" Emile says and the Piranhaplant noticed I stopped spraying, it looked at me and opened its mouth, a stream of goop beamed out splattering against me.

The force of the beam blew me backwards and I landed in the ocean just a bit away from the airstrip.

I swim back feeling a tingling feel.

After a bit it left and I finally reached the airstrip again, I climbed up and the Piranhaplant was firing beams of goop everywhere, on the plane, the building, the ground, the wanted poster and at the Toads and Peach!

I quickly run to it and squirt the now full tank of water at it.

A stream of water got in its mouth and the thing roared in pain, it looked at me and fired a beam of goop.

I was hit and knocked off the airstrip again.

"Maybe try dodging." Emile says while I swim back.

I ignore it and climb up, straight after pulling myself up I was hit by a beam of goop and sent flying away from the airstrip, I smash down into the water again and swim back annoyed, this time I don't climb up straight away, I swim around the side and come up behind it.

I look at it, it turned around with its mouth open so I fire, the water flew into its mouth making it roar in pain.

The ground shook and I squirted the beast's mouth again, it shrieked out and started to bubble, the bubbling goop then starts to vanish and the airstrip evens out, all the other goop fading away with it.

I walk forward and a glowing star shaped object burst up from the spot the thing was at and floated there.

Was that one of those Shine Sprites I read up about?

I walk to it and grab it, I held it tightly and walk back to the others.

"Great work Mario!" Peach says.

"What a strange device? Is it some sort of pump?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes." I answer.

"Look!" Blue Toad says and points at two Police officers as they walk over to us.

"Alright now! Don't move!" They say and handcuff me.

"Huh!?" I gasp.

"What are you doing to Mario?" Peach asked.

"You lot have to go to court!" A Officer says and the two lifted me up and carried me away.

.

(Not Mario's perspective anymore)

The two officers had directed Peach and her Toads onto a boat and along with Mario they all were taken to Delfino Island for court…

.

Next time!

.

Faced with charges for acts he doesn't know, Mario must stand trail at court, but why is there wanted posters of him? And why is there such a high bounty on his head? Find out next chapter! (Not that you don't already know though)


	6. Shine 1 2: Piranha Mill!

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 6; Court Cleaning!

.

A/N: I've made a forums for posting the Delfino Plaza Ideas, so if you want go on there and type some ideas, not really sure how the forums works so if I've totally mucked it up please tell me.

.

Day 1.

.

*Courthouse*

"Court is now in session!" The Judge says.

A Blue Pianta stood up.

"Has you are no doubt aware, someone has been polluting our beautiful home! The person has been caught multiple times using a brush of sorts to graffiti major things, normally a person who graffiti's isn't that major but the graffiti that the suspected person is doing is endangering our very way of life." The Pianta says.

"The effects of the graffiti are quite clear, besides from the devastating pollution and the very dark days all of the Shine Sprites, our guardians, have left the Shine Tower, this is because Mario is polluting our island!" He says sitting down.

"Does the defendant have anything to say?" The Judge asked.

"Yea." Peach says standing up.

"Mario has been with me for the last couple of weeks! And there is no proof that Mario is behind this." Peach says sitting back down.

The Blue Pianta stood up and held a sketch of Mario.

"Here is a sketch of the perpetrator from many different eyewitness accounts!" He says and sat back down.

"Then it is settled!" The Judge starts.

"Until Mario has cleaned up the island he is not allowed to leave! And further more he must spend the rest of today behind bars!" The Judge says.

"But!" Peach starts.

"Overruled! I hereby declare Mario guilty of all charges! Court adjourned!" The Judge says.

.

Later.

It was night time and Mario sat in the cell looking up at the full moon through the bars.

"It seems that you've messed things up, huh Mario." Emile says.

"Pardon?" Mario asked.

"It seems that you've messed things up, huh Mario." Emile says louder.

"Oh, but I don't understand, if I am supposed to clean stuff up why was I arrested for doing so?" Mario asked the pump.

"It seems like quite a predicament, tomorrow we'll be forced to set things right, but for now, you are a criminal." Emile says.

"I know." Mario say.

"Hello!" A young female voice says making Mario jump up with fright, he landed on his legs and turned around to see a young girl.

"Who are you and who'd-ah you get in here?!" Mario asked startled by the girl's mysterious appearance.

"My name is Kari Ryan, I can help you." Kari says.

"You shouldn't be in here! Leave! A prison cell is no place for a young girl!" Mario says.

"But I can help you!" Kari says.

"Go! I do not want to cause a young girl to be hurt!" Mario says.

"Alright then! If neither of you two want me to help then I'll hinder both of you!" Kari says and her body lifted up off the ground while she spread her arms out, after a brief flash she was gone.

"Despite me never saying anything she still included me." Emile says.

"I better sleep." Mario says taking FLUDD off of his back, forgetting about the needle until too late, it came out painfully and Mario dreaded tomorrow even more.

.

*Outside the Prison Entrance*

Day 2.

"Alright now! You go straight over to the Grand Pianta Statue and clean up your mess there! Then heap straight over to Bianco Hills! You understand!?" The Officer asked Mario… holding a gun to his head.

"Yes sir!" Mario says scared, more from the gun then the officer.

He quickly walked away not wanting to run in case it looked suspicious.

"Ready for the needle?" Emile asked but before having time to say no the pump stabbed it in.

"At least let me say no!" Mario says in pain.

He walked on and saw Peach with Toadsworth.

"Are you okay Mario?" Peach asked.

"Yeah I'm-ah fine, I just have to get this over and done with, you two enjoy your holiday." Mario says and walked off.

"Master Mario, I am most concerned with the islanders opinion!" Toadsworth started.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because they may think that Princess Toadstool is to blame for your actions." Toadsworth says.

"But I-ah didn't do it!" Mario says.

Mario then walked off and saw a large goop covered area.

"Ready Emile?" Mario asked.

"Doesn't matter if I'm ready or not, I can't control anything." Emile says.

Mario aims at the large goop but saw a circular shaped blob moving towards him.

"Ahh… what is that?" Mario asked out-loud but to no one in particular.

"What is what? I can only see behind you." Emile says so Mario spun around.

"That is probably a blob of goop." Emile says while Mario spun back around.

The Blob then bounced up at Mario, who quickly squirted it, making it burst into nothing.

"Hey you!" Someone yells and Mario ran over to the Pianta.

"One of your mushroom friends just got stuck in the goop." The Pianta says.

"Where?" Mario asked and the Pianta pointed at the goop right in front of Mario.

Mario sprayed the spot and a Toad popped out, he quickly cleaned the Green Toad.

"Thanks Mario! I was getting a closer look when I slipped in!" Green Toad says.

Mario nods and looks at the goop, finally realising that it's shape was that of a Blooper… with a large pulsating lump in the middle.

Mario sprayed a path to the lump and saw a Blob jump at him.

He ducked and it landed on FLUDD.

"Thanks a lot…" Emile says.

Mario ignored the comment and sprays the lump, it roared and another Piranhaplant thingy came out!

.

Shadow Mario stood atop the Statue in the goop zone, having the brush in hand allowed him to survive in such places instead of being stuck and sunken like everything else.

Because the statue had sunken down into the ground gravity was upside-down, hopefully when it rises up Shadow Mario wouldn't get himself stuck in the statue, but that wasn't his biggest worry.

His biggest worry was that he might accidentally drop the brush.

He could hear the sound of the changed Piranhaplant fighting Mario, also the sound of changed Goombas suiciding to attack Mario.

But what was Mario using to fight back? Surely that wasn't the sound of water?

.

*Mario*

I sidestep quickly to avoid a beam of goop, the creature roared at me and fired another beam, I quickly squirt and the water missed.

The goop hit my side and blasted me away, landing luckily in the water.

I felt the tingling feeling and notice the water tank fill up, after it was full the feeling left.

I climb out and ducked a beam of goop.

"Hey Emile, what's your other head?" I ask.

"It won't do anything good here." Emile says and a beam of goop hits me, knocking me far off into the water.

I swim back and climb back up.

I avoid a beam and run towards the Piranhaplant while spraying water.

The beast however kept its mouth shut.

A Blob dived at me so I jump away and saw the Piranhaplant open its mouth, I squirt and it roared it pain, I quickly squirt heaps of water and it roared, its form bubbled followed by the sound of two gooey materials coming apart from each other.

The Piranhaplant then sprouted two legs and stood up, firing a beam of goop towards me.

I dive out of the way and the goop splattered all over the ground.

"Reeeeeeecaaaah!" It shrieked sounding different.

It ran to me with surprisingly fast steps.

I dive out of the way and it tried stopping, it slid across the goop and into the water, it screamed out in pain and dissolved into nothing.

All the goop then began to dissolve, leaving nothing.

The ground shook and a stone shape began to rise up.

A huge stone Pianta rose up high and stopped moving.

And on top of it was… me?!

"Hey you!" I yell pointing, it jumped off and ran towards Peach and Toadsworth, it picked up Peach while Toadsworth screamed.

A M made of goop then appears under it, dragging Toadsworth into the ground, also muffling his screams.

I run across the now clean ground and the clone ran.

I quickly run passed the muffled screams of Toadsworth and press to spray at the clone, hoping to make him trip.

The water fell short and I slipped on it, I fell over and landed down on some Bananas.

"HEY! These were the only batch that survived your horrible darkness!" The Pianta woman selling the Bananas shouts and kicked me hard in the face.

I get up and try running away, only to slip on the squished Bananas (not the peel) and fall down onto some other fruit.

"HEY!" The seller yelled.

I get up and saw a goopy M ahead.

I run to it and saw the clone jumping up a ledge.

I turn to jump up but slipped on the goopy M, making it a ML (no gap between the M and the L).

I get up and squirt at the clone… that had already moved away.

It was jumping onto a anchored boat and then across the small water spot.

It jumped up onto a building and looked back at me, leaving a goopy M.

"Use the other head!" Emile says so I click the button.

The nozzle then changed, it split into two and went down.

"Ahh! Rockets!" I say and press to squirt, they fired but nowhere near as powerful as I thought.

"Just for hovering, did you expect to go flying up into the sky?" Emile asked.

I groan and jump across the boat and use the hover nozzle to get up onto the building.

The clone was running up a tall building (the one that in the real game as the yellow stuff on it).

I squirt at the clone and it slipped off, slamming down in front of me.

I then aim at its head.

"Release Peach!" I say.

It stood up holding Peach so I squirt… empty!?

The clone then stuck out a really long tongue that slapped my face, whether that was an accident remained to be seen.

I quickly jump off the building and into the water near the boat.

I filled up and climb out, the clone was already up near the shine gate.

I jump up onto the smaller building and run along the edge of the tall one, once high enough I jump and use the hover nozzle to reach the cliff near the shine gate.

The clone was trying to pull off the gate.

I run to it and it spun around throwing a ball of goop, it missed and flew off the cliff down into the plaza.

.

The goop ball goes through the open window in the anchored boat and hit a open box of matches, one match just happened to be outside and it scraped across the side, setting it alight, to make things worse the match rolled across the metal boats floor and bumped into a pile of fireworks.

.

*Shadow Mario*

I held Peach, Mario stood in front of me, he had me pinned!

A loud bang came from down the cliff and some rockets flew up here, one exploded above us and one landed down in-between us.

Mario squirts it with that dreaded pump so I quickly run up the steep slope of the mountain.

A stream of water hits me and the form changing device wobbled.

I lost control of my whole body as I fell limp down the mountainside, Peach slipping out of my non-existing grasp and running away free.

I slammed down at the cliff and kept rolling, I land inside a basket and stayed there, unable to move.

.

A bit later.

*Mario*

I walk over to the Princess well she tipped her cupped hands over a goopy M.

Water splashed down onto a small brown thing in the brown goop.

TOADSWORTH!

I spray the goop and Toadsworth raised up.

"Master Mario! I appreciate that you went after the Princess first but could you have maybe squirted me out faster?" Toadsworth complained while I spray him clean.

"I bet you that whoever and whatever that thing was, was who stole the Shine Sprites and polluted the island!" Peach says.

"You needn't to saw was twice." Toadsworth says.

Peach looked annoyed, Toadsworth did always pick on everyone's grammar but mine.

"Hey you!" A Police Pianta says walking over to us.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Now that you've cleaned up the Plaza go over to Bianco Hills and clean up there!" He says.

"How do I get there?" I ask.

"Don't give me that! You've been there before! Many times with all that graffiti!" The Officer says and walked away huffing in disgust probably at what he thought to be my denying acts.

Peach and Toadsworth then walk off, probably to go back to the Hotel they had stayed in last night!

The streets were now empty, even the people selling the food were gone.

"Wonder where everyone went?" I say to Emile.

"They probably didn't want to be sprayed by you." Emile says.

"Good! We're alone again!" A girl's voice says and the girl from before appears in front of me with a small flash of light.

"What now!?" I ask.

"I just want to help, they have obviously misused the magic that Gadd took from me." The girl says.

"Leave, I'm in enough trouble as it is!" I say.

"I can take you to Bianco Hills!" The girl offered but I walk away.

She sighs and appeared in front of me with a brief flash of light.

"Come on! What harm could come out of accepting my help!" She says rather then asks.

"One! I get accused of murder if you die! Two! I get accused of child abduction if you get lost! Three! I get accused of slacking off and getting a innocent girl to do everything for me! Four! You die! Five! You go missing! Six! You get hurt! Seven! I get blamed for you getting hurt!" I say and walk away.

"Fine! Guess I'll go into Bianco Hills by myself!" The girl says and flew off towards the statue, she pressed her right hand against the large stand it a bright flash of light appeared, she then flew inside the statue's base.

I quickly rush over to see where she had went and saw a swirling oval shaped thing in the stone.

I step in and everything flashed.

.

^Bianco Hills^

I appear at the edge of a cliff, of course it was fenced off though.

I look around, some Piantas were around.

I walk onto a white stone path and kept following it.

"Hey there!" A Pianta wearing sunglasses says.

I walk to him.

"What?" I ask.

"You're that Mario right? The one that everyone is blaming for the darkness and stuff right?" The Pianta asked.

"Uh yeah…" I say.

"Well, I don't think you did it, to prove I don't think so here have this!" He says handing over a stack of wanted posters.

"Why are you giving me these?" I ask.

"So you know that I took them all down from Bianco Hills, just so you don't have to put up with that faked out sketch." The sunglasses wearing Pianta says.

"Thanks!" I say and walk off, I slip on the white path and slide down into a small river, bumping my head on a floating log.

.

The Pianta who just spoke with Mario smiled, he stood up and used a metal sphere to teleport away, away to his Hotel.

.

Mario was walking around, the village was clean, but a fenced off area blocked him access to a goop covered area.

Having trying and failing at climbing the flat, ninety degree angled wall he now tried breaking through the wooden gate.

Mario ran back and slammed his body against the wood.

.

Shadow Mario was finally able to move, he stood up and hopped out of the basket.

He landed down and looked around him, it was about midday but was really gloomy.

He held his com link close to his mouth and put in the frequency.

"Hey Papa, can you send out Luigi to pick me up, strangely after the form changer was damaged I've been barely able to move." He says.

"Alright, Luigi will come, HEY LUIGI! GET OFF YOUR-" Shadow Mario turned off the com link, not needed to hear anymore then the fact Luigi was coming.

Did Mario get the pump that Luigi dropped into the ocean… wait… we had passed by the airstrip! But what are the chances it was just there…

.

About a hour or so later.

.

Mario smashed his body against the cracked wood and it broke, the rest collapsed down onto him but he didn't care! After covering his right arm with purple bruises he had finally made it through!"Hey Mario, you could have just went onto the waterwheel." Emile says."Thanks a lot!" Mario says annoyed and walked through the now broken gate.

In front of him was a large area covered in goop.

Mario sprayed while he walked and made sure to kill any Blobs that he saw.

A Piranhaplant then came from the goop, smaller then the usual ones though.

"Hi there! BLAH!" It says spewing goop everywhere.

Mario jumped back and used the hover to wash under him before he landed.

"Why are you so afraid of getting dirty? BLAH!" The Piranhaplant asked before spewing more goop at him.

"It hurts!" Mario says squirting the approaching barrage of goop, a stream of water sneaking into the plants mouth, making it explode out water.

The water wet a shadowed ground and a tree grew up from it.

"Strange, the goop seems to sink things…" Mario says.

"Who are you talking to?" Emile asked.

"You!" Mario says and walks into a shallow river to refill FLUDD.

While he did that Emile had a chance to look at what was ahead.

"Looks like another goopy pimple is ahead." Emile says.

"Goopy pimple?" Mario utters confused, he turned around walking out of the water and saw a large pulsating lump of goop in front of a random gap between the mountain a windmill was on.

A huge ball of goop then burst out of the lump, it rolled down the slight hill towards Mario.

"AHH!" Mario screams squirting it, the goop washed off revealing a huge Piranhaplant head, said head then slammed into Mario and rolled over him.

Mario screams were muffled by a Blob that jumped onto his face.

The stinging goop quickly sapped his strength trying to kill him, a effect that Luigi or didn't know would happen.

FLUDD sighed, the pump then manually squirts Mario's face, getting rid of the goop at least.

Mario stood up and quickly fell over.

"Help! My leg!" Mario screamed out.

Another goop ball was then spat out of the pulsating lump, rolling towards Mario.

Mario quickly crawled out of the way while squirting, cleaning the area in front of him so it was safe to move.

"Your leg seems fine, just bent weirdly." Emile says looking at Mario left leg as he crawled away from the goop ball.

It missed him and another was coming.

"Emile! Do-ah something!" Mario wailed.

FLUDD just squirted the goop ball a bit.

When the ball got very close the girl appeared with a slight flash in front of Mario, she pushed her right palm forward and the goop ball exploded.

"Want my help now?" She asked while turning.

"No! I have-ah things under control!" Mario says crawling away from her.

"Will you let me help if I heal your leg?" She asked watching Mario painfully crawl away.

"No!" Mario says.

Kari sighed and stepped close to Mario, she bent down and swiped her left index finger across Mario leg and he screamed out in pain as the bones realigned themselves.

Mario, finally able to use his left leg, stood up and looked at Kari.

"Leave! I don't want your help! You'll only hinder things and get me in-ah more trouble!" Mario says.

"Fine! But if I get a shine you'll have to get it from me!" Kari says and pointed a finger at the goopy lump, a short line of light flew out of the fingers tip and hit the lump, it flashed and roared.

Kari then vanished with a brief flash of white light.

"Maybe you should let her-" Emile starts.

"Shut up Emile!" Mario says annoyed at all the things that are happening on his holidays.

Mario walks to the lump and squirted it, it roared and the same looking goopy Piranhaplant came out.

"This is getting repetitive." Mario says and easily dodged the beams.

.

*Mario*

After getting the second squirt into the beast's mouth it roared, body flashing the colour of the light the girl hit it with the Piranhaplant grew goopy wings, it flew up into the sky above us and bombarded the ground with beams of goop.

I dive into the water and hold my breath while I stay under.

A clump of goop slammed down above me but dissolved from the water.

"Why are we down here?" Emile asked, sound not effected by the water.

I didn't even bother trying to speak back.

The bombardment stopped so I swim up and get out of the water.

Gasping the air in large breaths I look around, the thing was gone… probably along with a shine!

I look around the sky, empty.

"Mario, look up." Emile says.

"I am!" I say annoyed.

"No, directly up." Emile says and I realise I was in a shadow, I look up and saw the Piranhaplant directly above me, it opened it's mouth to fire a beam of goop down at me!

I spray up and the water reached.

It shrieked out in pain and the wings burst apart, it then started to fall while it dissolved.

"AHH!" I scream and it dissolved just before hitting me.

A Shine Sprite then appeared.

"Wow! I-ah did it!" I say and grab it, the thing then gets absorbed inside of me.

Suddenly everything flashed and I was standing next to a black artificial Shine Sprite, I was also high up on the Shine Tower!

I guess I have to release them into here!

I press my hands against the fake Shine Sprite and felt a really sharp pain arc through my whole body, after it left a second sharp pain arced through my whole body, I pull my hands back and see two Shine Sprites float out of the now less black Shine Sprite, the two shines then begin to fly erratically around the Tower.

"Whew! I did it!" I say and one of the Sprites flew into me, knocking me off the ledge towards the small boating bay.

I then slam into the Boat next to the water…

.

A/N: Hope that I haven't ruined the story by making it around Mario now, but Luigi and Bowser Junior are still going to be the main characters! They just don't play that big of a part in some chapters.

Remember about the Forums! Just go to the Forums button at Fanfiction, go to Games, then Mario and head straight for (at the time of typing and posting this) the last page and last one, it should be mine, go into it, click on the one topic and reply to me your ideas, or just make a review, or PM me, or email me at keithbellic 


	7. Shine 2 3: Petey's First Fight!

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 7; cujo5150?

Shine Name: Shine 2/3: Petey's first fight!

.

A/N: Thank you so much cujo5150 for favourite-ing this story! Because of that I've decided to mention you in this story! Not only in the author notes but also in the actual storyline! (Also PM me an idea for a Plaza shine [can leave the Plaza but not to other levels] and no matter what I'll include it! Also before the 81 normal shines! But only if you want to, and if you don't want to PM but still want me to use a idea either review, email [ keithbellic gmail . com) or go to the Ideas for Super Luigi Sunshine Plaza Shines and reply to my topic/post! Only if you want to that is!)

Also, the Blue coin shines, I am including them but there will be none in Corona and the Plaza, I already have the replacement place, oh and when the Blue Coins are introduced they will NOT be in the real locations, and I may or may not make a list, but there will be 30 in each place (excluding where I said) and like usual, ten for a shine. (I go on a lot… -_-)

Also, I did PM you about making you in the story but you haven't replied, not sure what your answer would be so just in case, I had asked if I was allowed to mention you in the story, just tell me if you would rather not to be and I will edit the Cujo parts.

.

^Bianco Hills^

Luigi stood atop of the Windmill, Petey stood next to him.

"Alright Petey, you ready?" Luigi asks the mutant.

Petey had the metal object in his eye that allowed him to speak.

"Yes! I will use my new powers of spew to beat my enemy!" Petey says and claps his arms together smiling.

"Now, stay here and keep spewing hard clumps of magic goo, just use your big arms to fling them down at anything wearing red and moving." Luigi says.

"Yes sir!" Petey says sounding robotic because of the device in his eye.

"Good!" Luigi says and hopped onto his clown car that floated next to the top of the windmill.

"Now remember! Only red wearing things that move!" Luigi says and flew off in his clown car, Bowser was so nice to have made one for him that didn't have to be attached to a huge robot… like Bowser Junior's…

.

Later.

.

Mario was hungry, having spent almost two days with Food he had to eat, or he may not be able to get all the shines.

He walked to someone selling Bananas.

"May I please buy a Banana?" Mario asked exhausted.

"NO! Not after earlier today!" The angry Pianta yells and slapped Mario.

He trudged on.

"May I have a pear?" Mario asked.

"For eight Doins (Delfino currency, equivalent to normal coins but has a Dolphin on it and are smaller) you can!" The Pianta says.

A Blue Pianta walked over and handed over one Doin.

"Here you go!" The Pear seller says given the Blue Pianta a Pear.

"Bu… but!" Mario stammered.

"He didn't cause what you've caused!" The seller sneered.

Mario kept walking, trying out all the fruit stores… even trying Durians but again rejected or asked too much… not that it would matter, he had no Doins.

Mario walked away from the stores hungry and tired.

A Yellow skinned Pianta walked over.

"Hey there, I saw what just happened to you, come to my house and I'll help you get some food, not free but still possible!" The Pianta says and walked off.

Mario sighed and followed the Pianta, expected it to be a mean prank or something.

.

The two (Three… FLUDD) reached a house and the Yellow Pianta unlocked the door and invited Mario in, they walked in and the yellow Pianta sat down at a table, a second chair ready for Mario.

Mario walked over and sat down.

"So… what do you want?" Mario asked.

"Just wait, I've noticed that you haven't been able to buy any food, so I being a nice person am going to allow you to, but you just need to do some chores for me." The Pianta says.

"Oh okay… and what chores are they exactly?" Mario asked worried that it'll be some big side quest from his main quest.

"First off I'll introduce myself, my name is Cujo the five thousand one hundred and fiftieth." Cujo says.

"Whoa, that must be-ah long time line…" Mario says.

"Not really, I just have heaps of brothers, and out father has heaps of brothers, whose father has heaps of brothers and we all just name the new baby the next Cujo." Cujo says.

"Oh okay…" Mario says slightly disturbed for some reason, but he didn't dare say it to the only one willing to give him food.

"Now, the chore I need done is…" Cujo starts but stopped.

"What?" Mario asked.

"The chore is that you could maybe clean my house with that pump of yours, I'll give you some apples!" The Pianta says and points at a basket full of soccer ball sized apples.

"Whoa, those-ah some big Apples!" Mario gasped in shock."Well, without the needed Sunlight they aren't as big as usual…" The Pianta say.

"So where do I need to clean?" Mario asked.

"Just the whole outside, it's so filthy after the second you marked it with a M, that gooey M had dripped down the side and now covered a small section of the roof and a large section of one of the walls, so could you so kindly clean it?" Cujo asked.

"Sure!" Mario says quickly leaving to earn his food.

.

^Pinna Park Hidden Base^

Iggy walked through the base, Bowser had rang him up and told him to help his brother at some secret base on Pinna Island but so far the base was empty.

(In this series Iggy and Bowser Junior are Bowser's only children, Iggy is also a lot older then Bowser Junior, but not an adult, I'm not making an age because I'll probably make him act not his age by accident)

Having not ever met his younger brother Iggy wondered if he'll actually look like Bowser.

Iggy walked through an automated door and a large metal gate blocked his path.

"Identification please!" A robotic voice says.

"Uh… Iggy Koopa, Bowser's son…" Iggy says, not sure where any cameras were but knew there had to be some.

"Go through the door to your left to pass all the security." The voice says and Iggy looked left, a wooden door that said 'Through here to pass by all the security' on it in large neon text that flashed multiple colours.

"Oh… I didn't see that…" Iggy says and walked through it, he walked through a long hallway and finally reached a door.

He went through and saw a tall man wearing green standing over a large cluster of surveillance screens.

"Uh Hi?" Iggy says not sure if this humanoid figure was his brother, the person turned around and it was LUIGI!?Iggy quickly pulled out a small dagger from his small shell.

"How did you get in here!?" Iggy asked.

"Uh… I somewhat work here, why are you here?" Luigi asked not even flinching at the fact I held a dagger.

He moved the dagger down and put it back into his shell.

"Dad told me to come over and help an apparent younger brother." Iggy says.

"Bowser Junior? Oh he's off Shadow Mario-ing." Luigi says and looks back at the screens.

"Ah what?" Iggy asked.

"We've all gone and got Mario in trouble more something your brother is doing, I'm helping because it's my revenge against him for not taking me here." Luigi says.

"Sounds a bit overkill…" Iggy says.

"With my money, I believe I forgot that part." Luigi says.

"Sounds completely reasonable now." Iggy says…

.

Mario had finished cleaning, eating and now stood in front of the Pianta Grand Statue, no one else could see the portal, well if they did then they didn't care or show it.

"Ready Emile?" Mario asked.

"Sure whatever." Emile says.

Mario walked into the portal and to anybody else watching it would have looked like he just walked into the stone and went through it.

.

Iggy talked a bit to Luigi but was then shushed.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"I'll reply screen 09 Plaza Grand Pianta Statue!" Luigi says pressing a few buttons.

The screen then flashed and showed Mario walk through the stone statue.

"Wah! Mario's here!" Iggy gasped.

"And he kind of just walked through stone." Luigi points out.

"Oh yeah, that too." Iggy says.

.

*Mario*

I appear at Bianco Hills, near the edge again.

I walk across the path and saw the sunglasses wearing Pianta, he was waving me over.

I go to him and he looked at me worriedly.

"Mario! You must help us! A large plant like beast is standing on top of the windmill and is throwing large clumps of goop down at us! Some villagers have also been submerged into the ground!" He says worriedly.

"So…" I say.

"I noticed the beast has a Shine Sprite…" He says.

"Alright! Thanks for the info!" I say running off.

"Why are you always so energetic?" Emile asked.

I ignored the pump.

I run across the wet path and jump onto the floating log, I use it to cross the river and walk into the village.

I walk passed a random splotch of goop that had a palm tree in it.

"Hey Mario, you just passed a Pianta." Emile says while I walk through the missing gate.

"So…" I say.

"He could be helpful…" Emile says.

I sigh while I walk back to the Pianta, I clean the goop and he popped out.

I spray him clean and he looked at me.

"Why thank you! I was just walking around, minding my own business trying out this new red tie when a huge ball of goo smashed down onto me, it looked like it came from the Windmill, maybe even from the weird creature making a large clump of Goo as we speak!" The Pianta says pointing over the tall wall at the top of the windmill, up top was a huge Piranhaplant with a huge head, it held a large ball of goo in one arm, it flung it and it flew through the air towards us.

"AHH!" The Pianta screamed and dived into the small river.

I quickly run to the undercover area where the gate used to be.

I heard a splat noise and turned around, a large puddle of goop was where we had stood talking moments before, two Blobs then raised up from the goo.

"Maybe I should-ah hurry to the Plant-ah!" I say to Emile and run off across the now tree filled area outside the village.

I run up a steep slope to the windmill's mountain and see that the path was there, it must have been submerged by the goop last time!

I run up it and a cluster of goop splattered behind me.

I run across the bridge and a ball of goop rolled down the mountain's path and was heading right for me!

I change to hover nozzle and jump up, I hover over it and land down safely in the goop.

I quickly spray around me and run up the path, I jumped over some hedges to avoid goop balls and saw a weird creature in the goop ahead.

It looked like a Hammerbro of sorts? But made of goop and had no legs.

Its body flowed across the goop towards me and threw some small golf-ball sized balls of goop at me.

I duck and squirt at it, it slid across the goop easily avoiding the water.

It threw two balls at me so I squirt them, after just touching one drop the goop balls vanished.

The creature flowed across the goop and a large ball of goop rolled down across the path.

"Uh… move…" I say to it, it cocked its head in wonder, it was then rolled over by the goop ball and dissolved into nothing.

I move out of the balls path and saw a shadow under me, I look up to see a clump of goop hurdling towards me.

I jump back and accidentally off the mountain, I slam down into the river that circles the mountain and saw a Skitter Bug skitter over to me.

On its four legs were small spikes the size of hairs!

I quickly swim down under the water and a second Skitter Bug raced over top of me, luckily they couldn't sink down to me.

The two bumped into each other trying to be above me.

I swim towards the tree area and saw a Red Skitter Bug, the others were blue?

This one let its legs spread out and it sunk down to my level, it then moved towards me at the speed the other Skitter Bugs could move!

I swim away but it swam under me and then up, lifting me out of the water with its head.

The two Blue Skitter Bugs then skitter over.

Resting me on its spike-less head it quickly moved away from the two blue ones and towards the Tree area!

"Hey Emile! I think this one is-ah helping me!" I say.

"No duh." Emile says manually squirting the two blue Skitter Bugs.

"Hey! You said you can't control yourself!" I say to the pump.

"I lied." Emile says.

We reach the shore and the Red Skitter Bug knocked me off its head by sinking and then jerking up.

I land down onto the grassy ground and stand up, a shadow under me.

I quickly run up to the bridge and heard the splattering sound of goop.

A goopy ball rolled across the bridge towards me.

I jump up onto the bridges railings and walk across the tightrope light material.

A Hammerbro like thing moved across the goop to the bridges end.

I places a ball of goop onto the tightropes end and it melted through it, breaking the tight part of the rope.

I fell down onto the metal bridge and almost slid off from the goop.

I quickly clean it and saw the Hammerbro flow towards me, I squirt it and it exploded into goop that quickly dissolved.

I stand up and run across the bridge while cleaning the area in front of me.

A Blob moved towards me so I quirt it, it exploded and I saw a Hammerbro group of three moving towards me.

They went across the path around a hedge so I jump over the hedge and run across the goopy ground, I jump up and barely grab the edge of the ground up above.

I pull myself up while feeling a barrage of goop balls hit my back.

"What do you think those things are?" I ask Emile.

"Goop creatures." Emile says while I walk across the strangely clean path.

"I'll name them Gooperbros, because they remind me of Hammerbros!" I say and hop across a small gap in the path.

.

A bit later.

.

I stood at the Windmill, there was no way besides the rotating blades to get up top.

I hop onto one and rode it up to the Plant.

I hop off onto the Windmill's top and it looked at me.

It opened its mouth so I quickly squirt, I miss and got it in the eye, some sparks flew out and it roared.

It then jabbed a hand into its eye and a metal object fell out with sparks coming from it.

It exploded and broke the roof, making us both fall down into the empty Windmill.

The beast lands with a thud so I use the hover nozzle to slow my fall.

I land safely and the beast looked at me.

It made a gurgling sound and opened its mouth wide.

I watch and a barrage of spewed goop poured all over me and FLUDD.

"Great job!" Emile says.

The thing roared while clapping its two arms together.

A Blob then comes from my clothes and explodes into more goop.

The goop that touched my skin then began to burn (feeling not actually burning).

The plant opened its mouth so I quickly spray a long stream of water into it.

It coughed up a mixture of water and goop and glared at me.

"Glarg befet!" It roared and spat a cluster of small goop balls at me.

I run out of the way and a Blob emerged from the newly formed goop.

I spray it and it exploded.

"Petey gai naru!" The thing roared and opened its mouth wide.

I spray and it coughed up the mixture again, it glared at me and stomped closer.

I back off into the wall and upon bumping into the hard surface I felt the needle jab into my skin.

The plant had me pinned!

It opened its mouth so I jump up and do a half flip, grabbing onto the irregilures in the wall I hold my body side ways and use the hover nozzle to fill the beast's mouth, it coughed and accidentally swallowed.

It started gagging so I drop down and watch.

It was spluttering up red coloured goop and its eyes were going bloodshot.

I walk to the gagging creature and spray its mouth full of water, the gagging sounds stopped and the thing slowly dissolved away.

A Shine Sprite then appeared.

I reach to grab it but something dropped down from above, it was… me?

"Hey you! Who-ah are you!?" I ask.

The copy pulled a large brush from its pocket and held it threatening towards me, the tip glowed and the copy ran forward.

I dive out of the way and watched the brush's tip stab into the wall and go through.

The brush was pulled out and revealed the melted hole in the wall, the brushes tip was changing, it was red and now black?

The clone pointed it at me and a stream of oil fired out.

I duck and heard it splatter against the wall behind me.

The clone looked annoyed at this.

It clicked its fingers.

"Mario, behind you!" Emile says and I turn to see the plant beast form from the oil covered wall, it stood out and glared at me.

"Time-ta bail!" I say and rush over to the Shine Sprite and grab it, I then warped over to the Shine Tower…

.

Shadow Mario and Petey looked at each other, Shadow Mario jumps up into the air back-flipping a few times and lands down as Bowser Junior.

"You failed Petey! You let Mario get away with a Shine!" Bowser Junior shouts.

Petey just roared a few untranslatable words.


	8. Shine 3 4: Hellcourse 1

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 8; Med Bill Skyrockets!

Shine Name: Shine 3/4: Hellcourse 1!

.

A/N: The first Hellcourse, just letting you readers know, the Hellcourses aren't the 'Platform Aplenty' (secret shines) courses, they will usually be very similar but still different. Also! This story has over 300 views! I never expected all my stories combined to have even 100! Also chapter one has 150! Thanks so much for reading my story! (And strangely I have a review saying no one will read passed the first three chapters and that they will get an account and report this story for many different things, two of which aren't even in the rules like they said [the . for paragraphs and asking for reviews, which kind of failed since they made one…])

Hope I don't wreck the story! (If I haven't already…)

.

^Delfino Plaza^

It was very late at night and Mario just sat atop a house, he didn't know where the Hotel was and doubted he would even be allowed in, last night he at least had the prison cell but tonight… just dark coldness.

He wasn't sure if Delfino night was supposed to be THIS dark, was it like day and was darker because of no shines? Hopefully because this darkness was too much.

He was sitting on top of Cujo's house, which was one of the few on the other side of the small inlet with boats, but because of the darkness Mario could barely see the boat!

The only light was the giant full moon that was visible behind the hazy atmosphere above the huge mountain called Corona Mountain.

"I wonder what the others are doing…" Mario says sadly to Emile.

"Who knows, probably trashing their hotel rooms and getting drunk." Emile says.

"Toadsworth is with Peach, he'll never let her do anything like that… not that she would anyway!" Mario says.

Mario puffed out a sad sigh, his warm breath made a small cloud because of the cold.

Unknown to Mario, but not to Emile, someone was watching him from inside a house with a small tower-like top. (The one you pay to be thrown into)

Emile had saw the spying person straight away but didn't class it as important.

.

Iggy stood in a blue carpeted room spying on Mario, luckily for him he had a natural tolerance to the cold, if he didn't he'll probably give away his location from the sound of chattering teeth.

"Iggy, come in, what is he doing?" Luigi asked through the Com Link.

Iggy held it close to his mouth.

"Freezing atop a house, a pump attached to his back, he also was moving his mouth like he was speaking to someone, maybe he's already gone insane?" Iggy suggests.

"He has the pump! That explains his success so far, I'll have to call Gonzalo and tell him to send him to the Hellcourse." Luigi says.

"What's that?" Iggy asked.

"A course that will seem like Hell to Mario!" Luigi says.

.

Later.

.

Bowser Junior had morphed into a Pianta and looked around the Plaza for Mario, he had already emptied out a house of its owners and wanted to get Mario in before he got a cold and ruined things.

He spotted his father's rival and walked over to the building.

"Hey there Mario! You seem cold!" Bowser Junior called out.

Mario looked at him, he was a Blue Pianta.

"You want to stay at my place?" Bowser Junior asked.

Mario smiled and jumped down to Bowser Junior.

"Sure! Where is it?" Mario asked unbeknownst that the Pianta with him was the cause of all his troubles.

"Follow me, it's the one near the Lighthouse!" Bowser Junior says and leads Mario away.

.

Day 3.

.

Mario had woke up alone, the strange Pianta who allowed him his house was gone.

Mario left the house and stepped out into the dark morning.

He walked through the still setting up street with the stores and found his way to the Pianta Grand Statue.

He stepped in and warped into Bianco Hills.

The Sunglasses wearing Pianta rushed to him.

"Hey Mario! I just saw you but with some brush run into the cave at the top of the river near the Windmill!" The Pianta says.

"Thanks! That was that faker!" Mario says and quickly ran off to said location.

.

Later.

.

Mario had climbed his way up and stood before the entrance of the pitch black cave.

"Ready Emile?" Mario asked.

He got no reply?

Mario then realised FLUDD was gone! Did that Pianta steal it? Or did he leave it at the house… no he never took it off because he didn't want to feel the needle again in the morning!

Mario sighed knowing he'll have to do without and stepped into the cave.

A beam of azure light hit him and everything changed to flashing lights!

Was the faker trying to give him a seizure?

Mario made it through the few minutes of lights and appeared on a floating platform in a pure black world, nothing but other platforms existed.

"Hello Mario!" A strange robotic voice says and Mario looked over at Petey, who was standing on a platform with a Shine, too bad the platform was on the other end of the group of platforms.

"You… speak!? Wait…" Mario stuttered.

"Welcome to Hellcourse 1, this place is designed to kill you, but being nice I'll inform you of something, in here you have something called Life Force, if you fall into the black void below you will feel extreme amounts of pain and lose a large quantity of Life Force, if that amount reaches zero you die of whatever name you want to call running out of Life Force!" Petey says.

"Really? How much do I have?" Mario asked.

"You have a watch like device strapped to your arm that shows it!" Petey says and Mario looked at his arm.

"Whoa, when did that get there?" Mario says looking the watch over.

It had one hundred on the screen."How much would I lose?" Mario asked.

"Don't know, depends." Petey says shrugging.

Mario then jumped off into the black void, quickly reappearing where he was, he screamed out in pain and looked at the watch, it had dropped ten. (90)

"By the way! My name's Petey!" Petey says.

"Alright, so why are you here exactly?" Mario asked.

"I was here to take the pump from you but you seem to be without it already." Petey says.

"It's called FLUDD, so why are you still here?" Mario asked and Petey just jumps off into the void, unlike Mario who vanished and reappeared Petey just vanished.

"How hard could this be, I rock at-ta jumping!" Mario says to himself trying to keep high spirits.

.

HELLCOURSE 1 INFORMATION!

.

Enemies: 0

Sections: 5: Start, Dice Block, Spinning Stars, Wall Jumping and End.

Void Life Force depletion: 10

Life Force depleting things: N/A

.

*Mario*

I stood on the floating platform, nothing seemed like it would cause me to fall off. (Start)

I walk over to the edge and look at a huge cube.

I jump onto it and land on the red coloured top. (Dice Block)

It then began to slowly move towards some other platforms that were a short distance away.

I stood still and the cube started to tilt down while moving.

I slipped not expecting it to keep tilting and fell into the void.

I reappear at the start and looked around, the cube was slowly coming back. (80) (Start)

I walk to it and hop on once it arrived. (Dice Block)

I stood ready for the tilting, it moved slowly towards the platforms and began to tilt.

I step onto the blue side and it began tilting sideways, I step onto the green and it started tilting back.

I step back onto the blue and jump onto a slowly spinning star shaped platform. (Spinning Stars)

The other stars ahead were spinning a lot faster.

After the first two it looked to split into three different sets, all the same speed but they seemed to get faster after each row, the last row was moving so fast it was a blur from here.

I easily jump onto the star and wobbled at the edge, the platforms weren't very big but nothing compared to what I've been through.

I hop onto the next without trouble and stand ready for the next, I waited for the star to spin me around so I faced the right way…

I jump and one foot lost balance, I slip off and grab the platform to the right, it spun around and I hit my head on the one I slipped on. (77)

I pull myself up and stand as still as I could.

I wait and jump onto the next star, I landed without any issues and prepare for the last row, it looked so fast!I jump and land on the side one, I slipped and fell inbetween the right and middle one, the two banged into me and I managed to grab a edge. (66)

I pull myself up just avoiding slamming into the middle again.

I stayed on my knees and dared not stand up, in front of the middle star was two floating walls placed close together, probably to wall jump up.

I attempt to stand and felt myself lose balance, I quickly drop back down and hold the edges for support.

I move ready to get onto the middle star and wait…

It spun ready but I held back, I wait again and make a short hop onto it, I landed better then I expected and stand up.

I jump at the wall and quickly wall jump up. (Wall Jumping)

I reached the top and walked across a small platform to the Shine. (End)

I reach for it but the platform shook.

I lost balance and slammed down onto my back.

A copy of me then stepped closer, looking down at me while I lay on my back, I kick up and they were knocked back, they stumbled back and almost drop the brush they held.

They regained balance just at the edge.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I yell pointing.

I had them corned again!

They held two fingers to their head and gave me a salute before letting themselves fall backwards and off the edge.

I run to the edge and watch them vanish in the void.

"COWARD!" I yell and grab the shine, the shine then teleported me back to the tower.

.

A/N: Sorry about this not being that good, or not good at all, but I didn't have that mush ideas for the first Hellcourse and still make it somewhat like the first Platforms Aplenty course, next ones I have a better idea on but they won't really be that good till later on when I can use some other hidden stuff I've planned, and yes, I will make some stuff that isn't even close to any items or hazards in the real game, bye!


	9. Shine 4 5: Red Coins

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 9; Red Coins!

Shine 4/5: Is formed by red coins.

As an extra note, (I've already written the whole chapter, the actual A/N was done before like usual though) Adolf Sonic has kindly tried to fix my enters, so if it looks horrible blame him! Thanks.

A/N: Sorry about last chapter, I was in a rush because I was going to meet up with my Great Grandmother because it was her 90th birthday on Australia day, I shouldn't have really bothered but I'm trying to get a lot done before school starts back up, because year ten has work experience and that means even less time to type!  
Also I got a PM by someone, besides from the other stuff they also asked some things and in my reply I asked if they wanted those questions to also be answered in the next chapter of this story and they replied yes to all but one thing that I asked, I won't go into any further detail besides what the questions I'm allowed to answer are.  
Since I've stated that Keith Bellic isn't my real name I had been asked how did I come up wit it, well… Keith is the name of my great Grandfather and Bellic is from GTA IV Nikko Bellic.  
Another question is do I think my stories up on the spot or do I have some major plan, I think most of it up as I type but I do have slight plans and stuff, that's why on some chapters of stories I say 'sorry about not much happening, I just needed/wanted to get x to x and x blah blah'.Also, I don't read any Fan Fiction, I used to read a very small amount but now only one, I won't say what that one is because I had ideas that resemble that persons one, I had those ideas before I even knew about Fan Fiction . Net.

Now onto the actual story!

On an added note! I just (this is after I've written about two thousand words in this chapter…) noticed that somebody has clicked to follow this story, so I've made a mention, with permission of course!

Also on an added note, I failed to get this done before the 31st, which is when I went back to school, sorry but being in an advance Maths, Codec Game Designing and whatnot really took up my energy and brain usage and I haven't really been typing, hope this makes it up!

On an extra note, it's now MARCH!

Also, very important that I mention this, the crystal creature is a shout-out to Crystal Spear, and the… secret being near the end is a shout-out to bowser-jr-is-awsome! Both very nice people who are reading this story AND going a bit further…So, I'll like to thank Cujo5150, Crystal Spear, bowser-jr-is-awsome and everyone else who reads this for allowing this story to reach 500 views! Thanks!

.

Mario had tried his best to climb down the tower earlier, he failed but landed safely in the water, after returning to the Pianta's house he found FLUDD, guess he must have left it there.  
Skipping lunch Mario had decided to go back to Bianco Hills, but the portal was gone!

*Mario*

I tap on the stone statue's giant stand, it was solid again!  
"Not slacking off are we?" A rasped voice says.  
I turn around to see a Police Officer."  
No, I had a way to Bianco Hills through-ah portal like thing here but it's-ah missing." I tell the officer.  
"Highly unlikely but if you need to go to Bianco Hills speak with Felix, he'll know a way you can get there, especially since all the normal ways are ruined because of your mess!" The Officer says.  
"Uh… who-ah Felix?" I ask.  
"The Island's Leader, he lives in the big house with a Pineapple on top of it." The Officer says pointing at the house behind the statue.  
"Thanks! I'll get all the messes cleaned up in-ah no time!" I say and run off to the large house.  
I open the door and walk in, I walked over to a receptionist desk.  
"Hello, why are you here?" The Pianta receptionist asked.  
"To speak with Felix about getting to Bianco Hills." I say.  
"You'll have to wait a bit, he's in a important meeting." The Reception says.  
"Alright! I'll just-ta sit here!" I say and sit on one of the many chairs.

Luigi was taking a risk, he had got Iggy to use the pump to remove the portal the annoying girl had made so he could place some Red Coins that Mario would have to get, but if Mario got into Bianco Hills a different way then he'll be caught, luckily you had to speak with the leader of the island to learn how, said leader was in a meeting with Bowser Junior in the form of the Head Police Officer, who we had found and trapped somewhere.  
Luigi walked into the village, he had went through the portal himself before it was removed and saw Gonzalo waiting, Gonzalo had been tricking Mario into going to the Shines locations but each time he would succeed! If he gets all the Shines before Peach is kidnapped then I'll be in it for sure with Bowser!

*Luigi*

I hopped onto a log and crossed a small river, the small village was just ahead, unlike Mario I had a map! (Mario does have a map but Luigi's is in actual detail)  
I walk over to a Pianta.  
"Howdy mate! You look familiar? You wouldn't happen to be related to that Mario guy who saved me a while back now would you?" The Pianta asked.  
"Uh… I may be." I say.  
"Don't be shy! I've seen a fake Mario cause some mess so I believe that Mario is innocent!" The Pianta says.  
"Oh okay then, bye." I say and walk passed him and into the village.  
I had eight red coins with me, once combined they'll make a Shine, luckily I have a second pocket for one so they didn't all combine.  
I walk to a house and look at the door, it was just a normal wooden door with no difference to the rest.  
I put out the magic brush (Bowser Junior gave it to Luigi to use) and draw a red M on it, I then press the coin inside of it and it sunk down, trapped in the goopy void.  
I quickly move away from the door so no one noticed me grafting. I see a tightrope attaching a small wind turbine to a cliff. I run to the cliff and jump my way up, I walk across the tightrope using the brush to balance me, the wind blew a bit and the brush made a streak of goo drip off, it spazzed out and made a whirlwind type creature.  
I hurry across while it darted at me. It missed and I reached the platform. I place a coin down and start making a red M, it sunk in before I finished the last line and the whirlwind hit me, making the last I of the M go at an angle.  
"It's not supposed to go at/on an angle!" I mutter annoyed and land down into the river. I climb out and noticed a red coin flow down stream, oh well, it'll be harder to get now.  
A bird flew passed so I flick the brush, a streak of red goop flew out and hit the bird, it fell to the ground withering it pain, I dip it in the water and then pull out the now clean bird.  
I stab it with the brush and it changed, I then place a small M on its beak and put the red coin it, I let go and the bird flew off, half left!

Mario waited, he was bored, so bored he had taken out all the pins holding up documents and rearranged them into a large M, luckily all were red top pins.  
"Do you mind!" The reception says and walked over, the Pianta picked up all the documents and resorted everything, Mario snuck passed her and into the door marked 'Presidential Meeting room'.  
Mario closed the door quietly and turned around, two Piantas were looking at him, one wore a suit and the other a police uniform.  
"We are in a meeting!" The Mayor says.  
"Mario! Why do you trouble us? And shouldn't you be off cleaning up the island!" The Policeman says standing up.  
"I can't, I came to ask for a way to get to Bianco Hi-" Mario starts.  
"LEAVE! We are very busy!" The Policeman says.  
"Wait! What is it that effects your duties in cleaning up?" The Mayor asked.  
"I can't go to Bianco Hills." Mario says.  
"Is that all? Mr. Mayor, send him to a policeman to deal with this, do not waste your time!" The Policeman says.  
"It is alright, now Mario, what is your last name so this can be formal." Felix says.  
"Mario." Mario says.  
"Ahh… okay, uh.. Hmm… Mr. Mario…" Felix starts causing a slightly awkward silence.  
"Yes?" Mario asked.  
"You wish to go to Bianco Hills for what reason?" Felix asked.  
"So I can clean up the shine scattering mess that I have been accused of making." Mario says.  
"When did this happen?" Felix asked.  
"A few days ago, I arrived, went to court…" Mario says.  
"Oh okay, well then… since it is a requirement that you clean up the island I guess you can take the PDP for Bianco Hills." Felix says and stood up.  
"But sir…" The Policeman says.  
"It is alright, I have trust in someone who's name is the same as their last name!" Felix says and walked through a second door.  
After it closed the Policeman looked at Mario. "You scum! You just can't help yourself can you! But just you wait! Peach will be saved!" The Pianta says.  
"Huh? What now? I wasn't listening." Mario says.  
"I've had enough of this!" The Pianta says, it jumped up back-flipping and landed down as Mario, but to Mario it looked like a darker shade.  
"It's you!" Mario gasped pointing. Shadow Mario then jumped out a window and ran off with glass penetrating its shadowy body.  
"Here it is!" Felix says coming back in, "Why is the Head of Police gone?" Felix asked.  
"He jumped out the window." Emile says.  
"Who said that?!" Felix asked while he looked left and right.  
"Oh that's just FLUDD, my jerky pump." Mario says while the Mayor handed over a small sphere with a twistable top half.  
"You twist it and it activates a Proton Devirtualising Proximity field that warps you to the location it was first activated in." Felix says.  
"Awesome! I'll try it!" Mario says about to twist.  
"WAIT!" Felix shouts as Mario twisted it, it made a bubble like thing around Mario and FLUDD and then it vanished, but when it vanished it burst out a flash of light followed by extreme pressure waves, shattering the remaining window and all pressure damageable things in the meeting room.

Iggy walked into a room in the Corona Mountain base, he was glancing at things amazed at what was hidden down here. "Iggy! Get over here now!" Bowser yelled.  
"Coming my eminence!" Iggy says rushing towards where he heard his father's voice, He rushed into a room and saw his father.  
"Iggy, it is time you met your brother!" Bowser says pointing at a younger looking version of himself.  
"Hi there…" Iggy says.  
"Hello Iggy, my name is Bowser Junior." Bowser Junior says.  
"Good, now you two must save your mother Peach from Mario!" Bowser says and Bowser Junior walked off to do his fathers bidding.  
"Ah Mother Peach?" Iggy asked.  
"Just play along." Bowser whispered.

Luigi was just about to leave when his Comm. Link went off, taking it from his pocket Luigi activated the receiving process.  
"Gonzalo here, Mario just appeared!" Gonzalo says and shut off the communication Link.  
Luigi panicked, Mario would see him! Quickly he drew a large circle into the ground and hopped through the temporary portal, it then sucked itself to death shortly after. Now inside the goop zone Luigi hurried off to the exit that led to the Pinna Park base, it was risky to use this way, and even more risky to have a path to the base, but it worked and meant avoiding a lot of time wasting procedures.

*Mario*

I appear in Bianco Hills. "Was that okay Emile?" I ask and looked at the orb, a gaseous gunk then bellowed out.  
"I am fine, but you should be worried that my stink detectors are reading highly toxic smells." Emile says.  
"You have stink detectors?" I ask while the foul looking gas seeped into my large eyes instantly watered, whatever the smell was it stank! It smelled like…  
"Pew! That stinks like dead pie!" I utter.  
"Not denying, since I can't smell, but how can a pie smell dead?" FLUDD asked, I ignored the pump and walk over to the helpful Pianta.  
"Hi there!" I say smiling, I hid the orb in a pocket.  
"Hello Mario!" The sunglasses wearing Pianta says.  
"Any news about Shines?" I ask.  
"Yes, I learnt that the fake version of you was going to sell a stack of eight red coins, these red coins when combined form a Shine Sprite, luckily for you the hotel owner of Hotel Delfino had confronted that fake you and somehow saw through the disguise, so using a large Mech he owned he fought against the impostor, he had won but the coins were scattered about Bianco Hills' Village, you must quickly get them before the faker sends in something to get them!" The Pianta says.  
"I understand! Thank you… uh… I believe you haven't told me your name…" I say.  
Emile made a sound like a sigh.  
"Well uh… call me Mr. Shades!" Mr. Shades says.  
"Okay, thanks Mr. Shades!" I say and run off towards the village.  
"How good is your memory?" Emile asked.  
"Good, why?" I ask and slip on the slippery wet part of the path, I slide down and slam into the floating log…

^Corona Mountain^

"Bastian!" A shrill voice yelled from deep within the mountain.  
A mutant Goomba that resembled the G06 mutant stains rushed into the room that the voice came from, A Koopa wearing Saxe coloured clothes was sitting on a throne-like pedestal.  
Bastian, a mutant Goomba, was taller then the Koopa, even when the Koopa sat atop the throne."I need you to make sure Bowser's son and newly accented comrade's plan doesn't fail, you are to get the eight red coins and deliver them to me, I see no point in teasing Mario, doing so will allow him to gain the Shines!" The Koopa ordered.  
"Yes my lord!" Bastian says bowing, he had long skinny arms and legs but his strength was far greater then Bowser's, he had a normal Goomba head but with the long legs, the arms sticking from the sides and two pointy cat ears, he had fangs like most Goombas but his were sharper and longer, his eyes were smaller then normal Goombas but were more focused, allowing further sight, although being absent of a nose he could smell through his eyes (uh what?).  
"Make sure you do not fail! You are my best creation Bastian! I expect nothing less then victory, now go!" The Koopa yelled.  
"It will be done my lord!" Bastian says and ran off.  
"Have faith he said (Bowser said), why should I? He's using a baby and his rival's brother!" The Koopa snarled to himself.

^Bianco Hills^

Mario climbed out of the river and saw a dancing Pianta.  
"Hello there!" He says, he was the goop covered one from before.  
"Hi!" Mario says and walked passed him.  
The Pianta felt sad at this, people were avoiding him… did he smell? The Pianta then jumped into the river Mario had came from. Ignoring the random splashing sound Mario walked to a house.  
"HEY YOU! DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO PAINT MY HOUSE WITH YOUR HORRID GOOP!?" A Pianta yelled, obviously mad at Mario, She ran to Mario and he backed off a bit, not because of her anger but because she held a metal ruler.  
"What-ta are you talking about?" Mario asked and she pointed at her door, a bright red M was on it.  
"That wasn't me! I would-ah never do that-ta!" Mario says panicked.  
He then spayed the M but it didn't come off like the normal goop.  
"Uh… give me a moment and it'll be gone…" Mario says worriedly while he looked at the sharp, metal ruler in the angry woman's hands.  
"It better!" She rasped and stormed off.  
"Maybe try concentrating a stream of water?" Emile says, Mario nods and starts to spray the large, red M that was on the wooden door. After about five minutes it started to fade…

(It is now March as I continue this)

Bastian stood atop a hill at Bianco Hills, a small crystal orb in his hand."My minion, it is time to strike, gather the eight red coins for me and fulfil your duties, if you do I'll let you stay out of the sphere form!" Bastian says to the pink, crystal sphere. 'yes master' A faint voice wisps. Bastian then held the orb up high and it flashed pink, a polygonal creature then landed down next to him, it was his height but more humanoid, besides the large orbs attached to the elbows, shoulders, knees and the palms, also it was made of pink coloured crystals.(If you can't picture that then: Basically Samus Aran's varia suit but with aforementioned orbs and colouration)'I will not fail you master, I'll make you proud.' The creature wisps, its voice sounding quiet and ghostlike, also sounding slightly like a female. Bastian smiled at this as the creature jumped off the hill and fell down towards the village below…"That saves me some time, now to head off to sunbake for a few hours…" Bastian mumbled and ran off.

It had been twenty minutes since Mario had started cleaning the door but it was finally gone! "I-ah did it!" Mario yelled.  
"Quiet!" The Pianta yelled and slammed the metal ruler down onto his head, she then stormed off into her house.  
"That could have gone better." FLUDD says.  
"At least she didn't hit my face." Mario says and a red coin flew out of the door (it was inside the goop) and slammed into Mario's face, the impact knocking Mario over… landing on FLUDD.  
"Yay! I-ah got one!" Mario shouts.

The crystal creature stalked towards a Blob, inside of its somewhat transparent skin was a Red Coin. After getting near the Blob it just… slowly tried to move away, the coin weighing it down. The crystal thing made a light pink spear (made of crystals) form in its hand, it threw the spear and it stabbed through the Blob, killing it and leaving the Red Coin. 'master will be pleased.' The creature hissed silently as it stalked over to the Coin, its sharply tipped legs making no noise as it crossed the grassy ground towards the coin. After getting that coin the creature spotted two other Blobs…

Mario was looking around the village for Red Coins when a gust of wind blew his hat off."MY HAT!" Mario screamed and tried to chase it, it flew up higher so Mario jumped on top of a Pianta to get on top of a house, he climbed up the pointed roof and grabbed for the hat…Something sharp then stabs into his hand, Mario shrieked and fell backwards, tumbling down the roof as the Bird and Whirlwind made 'laughing' sounds.

(Mario's Perspective)

I land with a thud next to a Pianta and stood up."If I could feel pain that would have hurt, but my seismic sensors show that most of the impact was absorbed by your nose when it crashed into the gravel ground." Emile says."What don't you have?" I ask."Nukes, fusion bombs, fission bombs, lava, acid, you do know I can go on listing the most ridiculous things that I know, which is a lot seeing as I am a supercomputer." Emile says."Your not a supercomputer!" I yell and saw the freaked out Pianta run off scared of me and a pump fighting.  
My hat then flies passed me. I jump up and miss, landing down near a house I quickly climb up, on top of the house was a tightrope, my hat on a platform at the other end.I pull myself up and slowly start to walk across the tightrope."Incoming." FLUDD says.A bird swooped towards me so I spray it, it exploded making a Red Coin fly off, the coin was then caught by a whirlwind with a twisted face."ECH ZA!" The whirlwind roared and sparks flew from the coin that resided in its centre."HELP ME FLUDD!" I scream and start to run across the tightrope, arcs of lightning faring at such arc hit the tightrope and made a glowing red spark that had a devilish face, the thing then moved quickly after me.  
I spray it and it grew larger."Not a good idea." Emile says.  
I reach the end and grab my hat, a red M was under it. I start to spray but the whirlwind flew at me, the water hit it and it exploded into a gust of water and wind, the M vanished into a coin and so did the whirlwind, all three coins then fall with me down into the river.  
I climb out and put the coins with the other one. One coin was in the river! It was stuck in-between the wooden planks that filtered the water from larger objects. I walk to it smiling. Upon reaching it something slammed down into the river, splashing me and FLUDD with water.  
"HEY!" I yell and saw that it was a pink clump of crystals, the crystals stood up and grabbed the coin, it hopped out of the water and looked at me.'scanning…' it wisps, a red light projecting from a orb shaped thing at the stomach, which was sadly my height. 'you are Mario… give me your Red Coins…' it snarled and held out a smooth but sharp hand, the tips of each finger were pointed and the hand had a orb atop it. (Not on the palm but the other side)  
"NO!" I yell and see the things circular holes (in the head for eyes) slant, giving the crystal beast a angry look."THEN DIE!" It roared and pushed me away…

(Adolf Hitler [a partner] is kindly typing out this battle for me, just noting this for you lot)

Mario slammed against a house, dinting the hard wood, looking up he saw the crystal creature still near the river some fifty metres away."ACTIVATING PROTOCAL ALPHA!" The creature roared and glowed pink, the orbs however glowed brightly orange. Light so bright it hurt Mario's eyes. Once it dispersed the thing had changed shape, it was now the shape of Petey but made of pink crystals and the occasional glowing orb. Each orb was glowing a very bright Saxe blue colour and had a tiny orange dot in the centre."How do you-ah do that?" Mario asked aiming his FLUDD at the approaching doppelganger of Petey."Give me the red coins!" Petey roared sounding like a mix between static, petey's voice and the crystal creatures voice. Mario just whimpered as he waited for the beast to get closer. "Last chance Mario! Hand them over!" Petey roared holding out a crystallised leaf-shaped arm."NO!" Mario yelled and sprayed into Petey's mouth, the orbs all flashed and a large spike made of crystal flew out of Petey's mouth and at Mario. Mario jumped aside as the large spike smashed into a wooden house, causing the roof and walls to cave in."I need those Red Coins!" Mario says and ducked under another spike. Petey then made a crystal spear appear in his leaf-shaped hand, he (although the creature in Petey's form is female) threw the spear and it flew into Mario, plunging him backwards and into the river, the clear water then began to change to a red tinted swum up and felt pain from his chest, after impacting with a hard rock at the bottom of the river the spear had dislodged itself from his chest, now a quick stream of blood dripped out from the wound."That hurt!" Mario yells and made a fireball in one hand, a trick he got from being dared to eat a fire flower by Luigi some time ago."Mario, what will fire do to crystal?" Emile asked, Mario ignored it in favour of dodging a barrage of small crystals that Petey had spewed. Many of the sharp shards had however got Mario's leg, tripping him."Give it up Mario!" The creature roared sounding very static-y."I need those coins to get the shines to restore my hero status!" Mario yelled and saw Petey open his mouth to spew out tiny crystal shards. Aiming with his left hand Mario pushed his right palm forward throwing a fireball, it missed the mouth and hit one of the orbs, the orb flashed orange and exploded, flinging Petey into a cliff after the blast Petey's form dissolved into a pink liquid that flashed pink before forming a small pink, five Red Coins then burst from the orb…

*Adolf Sonic stops here*

Mario walked over to the coins, quickly grabbing them.  
"Hey Emile, how do I combine them?" Mario asked his pump.  
"Squish them together." Emile says and Mario slammed two coins together, causing them to merge. He then repeated this tactic until only two coins were left."Alright! We did it!" Mario says slamming the last two together, the two merged and exploded, the blast flung Mario into a Tree. Where the coin once was now floated a Shine Sprite.  
"I did it!" Mario yells and ran to it…

Bastian stood atop a hill, he had watched the whole fight and was disgusted, his minion was weak! So weak it was pathetic!  
Bastian held out his hand and the pink orb well over one hundred metres away flew towards him, it didn't just fly fast it flew so fast the pink orb was just a blur.  
It stopped in his hand and Bastian looked down frowning at the orb."You failed me Crystal Spear!" Bastian growled. 'sorry master.' The orb wisps. "I should punish you! Make you suffer! Make you realise that now I get punished for your failure!" Bastian sneered, his eyes glaring at the orb. 'sorry master, please give me another chance, I underestimated him.' The orb pleaded."You don't deserve another chance! But because I am kind I'll allow you another go! But this time…" Bastian says and a blue slime flew across the ground and stopped next to Bastian.  
"…you work with B-JIA! (Pronounced: Be Jye-ah)!" Bastian finished and the slime revealed two dark purple eyes and a sneering smirk.  
"Consider Mario dead Sir Bastian!" B-JIA says.

A/N: Crystal Spear is a shoutout to Crystal Spear, a user who has supported this story, B-JIA is a shoutout to bowser-jr-is-awsome, who has also supported this , if anyone has ANY ideas for secret ones just make a review or use the forums, or email me at keithbellic . Thanks! But one condition with suggestions; unless I use it after the 'real' places I will not accept ones that ARE IN the real places, so be creative, I'll always give if you don't have an account, just make the review either asking who you wish to be addressed as or put that as the anonymous name. (The bit you can change above the actual review)Thanks again for reading and I hope to update again soon! Bye! Also, I'm changing the Hellcourses, so they won't be that horrible fail of a chapter like the previous chapter was.


	10. Shine 5 6: Petey

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 10; Aerial Perplexity!  
Shine 5/6: Petey's First Flight!

.

A/N: Not much to say now, mainly because usually state something in this, then stop writing, come back and add more. But from now on there should be NO failed enters, because Adolf Sonic knows how to edit, he also told me to SHIFT ENTER (line break) unless I want a gap (which is what was happening) and that I shouldn't have two enters for a gap because one vanishes, I didn't realise this because my word processor shows line breaks and enters as the exact same length and doesn't allow changes. Thanks for supporting me and whatnot, but thanks so much for almost 1000 views! That is when my stories are all combined, so far I'm up to 935 but I'm writing this right after posting chapter nine, so that hopefully would change by the time I've posted this, which will probably be a week or so from starting, and to show how lazy I am…  
18 March 2013 1:26 PM  
Now you can see how long till I finish… because I know I'll grow bored and stop…  
(using a dot to show A/N is over)

.

Day 3 still, around eleven at night.  
^Bianco Hills^

Petey stood atop the windmill, the drugs had finished and now he could fly! Although it was very hard…  
Petey then saw something sparkle in the Moons glow, a glider was gliding towards the windmill, using it was Bowser Junior.  
"Hey plant! I got the second shine for you! Don't lose this one so quickly! We haven't had a chance to steal Peach yet!" Bowser Junior yelled and landed the glider down next to the mutant. Bowser Junior then pulled the shine from inside his shell and held his small hand out, Petey took the shine and smirked.  
"May I defeat Mario or do I have to stall and keep the Shine for as long as possible?" Petey asked using his translator.  
"If you can, kill the bastard." Bowser Junior says.  
"Such foul language from someone so young." Petey says.  
"Just guard the Shine and kill Mario when he comes, oh and here are the papers explaining the newer Hellcourse, it is a lot different, and somewhat… amusing…" Bowser Junior says smirking as he handed over a few sheets of paper, Petey examined them and his eyes widened.  
"That…that's unfair! Do you not have any-" Petey starts but Bowser Junior glared at him.  
"We need to make him suffer while we take Peach! This was the best idea so either comply or we'll make the Goopy Inferno actually damage you when you return to base after you get defeated this time!" Bowser Junior yelled and grabbed back onto the glider. "Throw me towards Corona!" Bowser Junior ordered and Petey picked up the glider and threw it towards the mountain, he 'misaimed' and it crashed somewhere near the base of said mountain.

Day 4, around seven in the morning. (Added A/N: 21 March 2013 8:54 PM, just saw that review and I'm doing this for you! I'll try updating straight away! Thanks for viewing and reading! Hope this helps your boredom!)

Mario was awoken by the noise of screaming, he grabbed FLUDD and painfully stabbed him on, he then quickly rushed out to see what is wrong. Outside of the house was Mario, holding Peach and a magic looking brush.  
"MARRRIOOO!" Peach screamed and Mario ran towards the impostor, who looked exactly like him.  
"Mario, I would suggest looking behind you." Emile says and Mario turned briefly, he then stopped running and looked behind him shocked, Petey was flying towards him!  
"Oh shit!" Mario cursed and then Petey screamed…  
"HELP! I CAN'T YET LAND RIGHT!" He started to stagger downwards and Mario backed off against a wall, the impostor was next to him and looked very worried, Peach however just looked very pissed. Petey flew towards the four (FLUDD included) and then stopped. "I'm just bullshitting, start some awesome battle, I wanted to get a closer look." Petey says and the clone of Mario threw the brush at him in anger, it missed and hit the Grand Pianta statue, creating a portal that sucked the brush away.  
"Damn-da brush!" The clone cussed sounding like Mario, the clone then quickly ran off with Peach hanging over its shoulders.  
"Aww… where's the fight?" Petey asked.  
"Hey Petey, do you have a shine still?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah! Now come at me bro! I've not only been pumped full of drugs for flying but some shit that fucked up my brain!" Petey states and flew off very quickly and entered the way too small portal surprisingly unhindered, Mario quickly followed…

^Bianco Hills^

Mario fell down onto the ground (on his feet) smoothly and looked around angrily, if Peach was involved things get serious! The clone was off a short distance hopping skilfully across the ground… without Peach, up above it was Petey… and Peach chained around Petey's neck.  
"What is going on? Why are we not moving?" FLUDD asked Mario, he ignored the pump like usual.  
Mario quickly ran across the wet ground, noting that Mr. Shades was missing. He jumped across the logs and saw a shadow land under him, he looked up and saw a ball of goop.  
"COUNTER ATTACK!" Mario yelled and swapped to hover nozzle, he back-flipped and mid-way through activated the nozzle, it fired two jets of water powerfully into the ball and propeller Mario into the river, the goop-ball exploded into water on impact. Mario climbed out of the river while changing the nozzle back to normal.  
"Suddenly you seem quite smart." Emile says.  
"Shut up." Mario snapped and ran after the flying plant, as he did a Blue Slime flowed across the ground.  
"I am B-JIA! FEAR ME!" B-JIA roared and a blue hand raised up and grabbed Mario's leg, causing the fat me to fall face first into the grass.  
"ACTIVATING PROTOCAL BETA!" A female voice yelled and Mario looked up to see a flash of light, near him was a large crystal Phoenix, Mario could tell it was a Phoenix because the crystal wings were on fire.  
"You die now Mario!" The blue slime says and a clump of spit flew up from a devilish mouth and hit Mario's eye.  
Mario karate chopped the blue hand and followed up with a barrage of water, dissolving B-JIA… for now… A shadow then appeared under Mario, who glanced up at a huge ball of goo flying towards him. He jumped aside and the goop smashed into a house destroying it.  
"Tough luck Mario! We have you outnumber!" (Shadow) Mario says pointing the brush at Mario from the roof of a house.  
"I have you lot outsmarted! I have a supercomputer!" Mario says smiling as he thought of FLUDD.  
"I lied." Emile says and (Shadow) Mario laughed.  
"Return all your shines and let us keep Peach!" (Shadow) Mario ordered.  
"NO!" Mario yelled and sprayed at the impostor, Shadow Mario quickly darted aside and signalled for his minions to attack, following the signal Crystal Spear swooped above Mario, raining ambers down upon him, the hot sparks lit the grass and Mario's clothes. "I hate water, and Emile calls me stupid." Mario says and tried to aim at himself… failing quite obviously.  
Mario ended up running towards the river, he jumped in and a large ball of goop smashed down into the water, caking the top, a Blue Slime then flowed across the dirty water and caused the water to freeze over, trapping Mario down there.  
"Regroup at the Duo-Low-Clouds!" Bowser Junior ordered, still in his Mario disguise, B-JIA gave a thumbs up and Crystal Spear nodded, Petey just spewed a few more balls of goop at the river before flying off to the regroup spot…

A/N: Sorry reviewer, I don't feel like typing at said moment, here is what time it is now… 21 March 2013 9:09 PM, sorry… it'll be up soon, one thing I can guarantee is that it'll be up by the time you read this… :)

The group of 'baddies' had teamed up at the Duo Low Clouds, resting on the somewhat solid clouds, out of safety Petey rested on a small pillar of rocks and dirt. They had named the clouds such because of their location -in a chasm- and because there were two of them.  
"So you two, I don't remember dad telling me about you lot but the plan worked great! Petey still has the shine and Mario's probably dead or dying!" Bowser Junior says standing on the second cloud.  
"Well, our master's master's master is Bowser." B-JIA says from the first cloud, Crystal Spear stood next to it, in her default humanoid form.  
"Quite… uh… interesting…" Bowser Junior says, he was risking a lot by not only working with these two but by being himself, if Mario lived and came up the mountain and over to the chasm he would see him for who he really was… if he lived.  
"I'm tired, you lot go off to base and I'll handle things from here." Petey says while yawning loudly.  
"I'll stay to fend off Mario if he returns…" Crystal Spear says, her main reason was for revenge against the humiliation he caused her.  
"I must stay then, wherever Crystal Spear goes I must backup." B-JIA says.  
"You'll probably cause our defeat." Crystal Spear sneered and B-JIA looked at her with its devilish eyes and satanic smirk.  
"Quite possibly, but that'll be once all your have already lost!" B-JIA says, knowing that it would be impossible to counter that, since for him to cause the defeat he had to be the last one fighting.  
"Crystal, what is that bird thingy you change into?" Bowser Junior asked holding his bib up onto his mouth to activate the form changer when ready.  
"Crystal attack formation Beta, Crystal Phoenix." Crystal Spear says. Bowser Junior then jumped up into the air and morphed into it, only a darker shade to his allies since they saw him morph.  
"I'll be back at the Plaza taking Peach, delay him for as long as you can!" Bowser Junior says sounding like the static-y voice Crystal Spear has when in that form.  
"Can't we just kill him… if he isn't already?" B-JIA asked.  
"That'll work fine, but stay just in case!" Bowser Junior ordered and flew off.  
"I don't like that guy." B-JIA says.  
"Same." Both Petey and Crystal Spear say… almost at the exact same time.

Day 4, around nine in the morning.

"Hey Mario! Wake up Mario!" Someone yells splashing water on the unconscious man.  
"Did it work?" FLUDD asked the Pianta.  
"No, I'll try slapping." The Pianta says and slapped Mario, the slap caused Mario's cheek to go pink in the shape of a Pianta hand. The Pianta then slapped again… harder this time. Mario stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see a Pianta, it was the one he had once saved from goop. "Hey Mario, I was under the water when you fell in, I was lucky enough to be in a spot not frozen, so I dragged you out, I saw the whole battle! And I KNEW you were innocent!" The Pianta says backing off to give Mario room to stand up. Once he did he noticed that the whole village had gathered around.  
The lady that he attacked Mario with a ruler walked over, "Sorry, I truly did think you were the one who did it." She says and walked off to the rest of the Piantas.  
"The whole village saw the fighting! Everyone here knows you're innocent! We tried to tell some Police but they won't listen, but we still need your help! The beast that lay sieged to the village now resides asleep up on the hill." The Pianta who woke Mario says.  
"I'll go get him! He also has a shine!" Mario says and noticed one person missing from the crowd… Mr. Shades. "What happened to Mr. Shades?" Mario asked.  
"Who now?" Some Piantas asked.  
"Doesn't matter, I-ah best be going to get-ta that beast!" Mario says and walked off, FLUDD still attached to his back… he stopped after walking for a bit. "Where is the hill that the beast is on?" Mario asked and all the Piantas pointed. "Thanks!" Mario says and ran off, happy that his hero status had at least been restored partly…

*Mario's Perspective*

I reach the start of the awkward looking hill and jump up, I slide back down and land hardly on FLUDD. I switch the nozzles and jump up, I activate the hover nozzle and go high enough to grab a edge, I pull myself up and jump onto a slightly higher flat part, I continue jumping till a reached a large flat area, a single Pianta stood up here.  
"Hey Mario…" They whisper while signally for me to come over, I run over and look at them. "The beast is over there! Asleep! Watch out though, if it wakes up…" The Pianta says pointing.  
"I'll do my best." I whisper and look at Petey, he lay asleep on a small platform that was in a large abyss.  
I walk over to the fenced off edge and look at Petey, he was quite far away… could I knock him off with water or will that wake him?  
"Be careful, he doesn't seem like he has a straight mind anymore." Emile says robotically… and loudly…  
"Quiet!" I snap.  
I aim at Petey and fire, the water hit him but the stream then fell short quickly and then the sound of a duck came from FLUDD.  
"Empty." FLUDD says while Petey woke up, he looked around while rubbing his large eyes, he then noticed Emile and me…  
"You! You live! I'll beat you!" Petey roared and jumped up into the air, he flew over quickly and flew passed me.  
"Where's he going?" I ask Emile while turning around, Petey was now above the village and was chucking (literally) balls of goop everywhere, the large crowd was now a panicking swarm, Blobs were also forming and attacking the villagers… sinking them deep inside the goop until only their palm tree remained.  
"Help us Mario!" The single Pianta up here yelled and threw a water balloon at me, it burst on contact and the water was quickly absorbed through my clothes and skin into FLUDD's tank.  
"This time Petey! You've gone too far!" I growl and run towards the hills edge, I jump off and use FLUDD to land safely down into the village. (Just saying, the village in my story is a lot bigger then the actual one in the game)  
I run to a Pianta and spray off the goop, freeing them, I then run off without cleaning them, that they should be able to do themselves.  
"Look Mario! A shadow!" Petey roared from far above and a shadow formed under me. I look up and see a ball of goop hurdling through the air directly down towards me. I jump aside and it bursts against the ground, splattering goop around it.  
Two Blobs start to slowly move towards me, eager to fight. I spray each once and they explode. A larger Blob then moves across the ground to me, I spray it and it exploded out water like the others.  
"Incoming message from Pete to Mars!" Petey roared and spewed a wave of goop down, the goop poured all over a house and the whole house sunk down into the ground.  
I jump onto a house and saw Petey fly over in front of me, he laughed and opened his mouth to spew goop at me, I spray a long stream of water into his mouth and he gags on it, losing momentum and falling down onto the ground next to the house, I jump down and slammed hard onto his small chest, he coughed up water and whacked me into a house in anger, I broke through the wood and got many splinters.  
"Warning, I am at twelve percent filled." Emile says.  
I nod and leave the broken house through the door, after opening it a Blob jumped at me, it landed on my face but didn't explode, instead it latched onto my nose and begun pressing its goopy form against my skin, the goop burning like acid.  
"HELP!" I scream and run off, I step on something slippery and fall face first into the ground, bursting the Blob into goo, I wipe my face clean after standing up.  
"Transmission interrupted! A slight GOOP may be the cause!" Petey yelled and two balls of goop smashed down next to me, splattering goop all over me, the goo burnt against my skin so I run to the now unfrozen river and jump in, many villagers were in with me.  
I felt FLUDD refill and washed off the goop that dissolved in water, I climb out and saw a shadow form under me.  
"TAKE THIS MARS!" Petey roared and body slammed into the ground next to me. He looked at me dazed and opened is mouth… "I need support!" He shrieked before I poured water into his mouth, he gagged and stood up, quickly running away on his small leafy legs.  
"Understood Petey!" A static voice yelled and a crystallised Phoenix flew above me, a blue slime dropped from one of its flaming wings and landed onto the goopy ground near me, it had a devilish face on it.  
"Perplexed about things? Like what I am? Well don't worry! You'll be dead before you harm your small brain!" The slime says flowing quickly towards me.  
It reached me and formed a large hammer that stood up out of the flat body of the thing. I grab the hammer and my hands sunk into it…  
"Whoa, your stupid, I'm not solid, you can't grab something made of liquid!" The slime says.  
"I'm smarter then you think!" I say and with my stuck hand make fireballs, the fire heated the slime and made it too runny for the hammer to keep shape…  
"AHHH! I NEED TO COOL DOWN!" The slime screamed and flowed away quickly.  
The sound of smashing wood came from near me, I look over and see the crystal beast flying through houses towards me, wood burst apart and slammed into me just before the winger beast did, I grab onto the smooth but burning left wing and held on.  
"This would be a good time to use water on crystal." Emile says and I slipped off the smooth surface, I fell down and landed onto Petey, he shrieked and we both plummeted towards the ground.

Mario stood off Petey dazed, he stumbled towards a burning house and felt a leafy hand wrap around his body and yank him back…  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Petey roared holding Mario to his bloodshot eyes, he opened his mouth and Mario saw goo building up inside of it…  
Mario sprayed at Petey and the water poured into his throat, dissolving the goo and running down deeper, he screamed in pain but only held Mario tighter.  
"YOU WILL DIE!" He roared with sap/blood splattered out of his mouth, most onto Mario… he was losing his goop powers.  
"Not until I have restored my hero status!" Mario says and twisted around in Petey's tight grip, he swapped the nozzles with a press of a button and the two heads for the hover nozzle were now positioned facing Petey's open mouth, Mario activated the nozzle and two jets of water blasted into Petey's mouth, causing the behemoth plant to let go of Mario in pain, Mario landed down and ran off while glancing back at Petey, he was withering around in pain while his skin melted away.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He screamed and exploded apart, the blast knocking over many houses…  
"THE SHINE!" Mario, B-JIA and Crystal Spear yell as the Shine Sprite lifted up out of where Petey once was and landed down on some random part of dirt.  
"I wish you had a fast mover nozzle!" Mario tells Emile while running to the Shine, he was about to reach it when B-JIA wrapped around his legs tripping him, he fell face first into the hard dirt and watched Crystal Spear (phoenix) take the Shine and start to fly away from the village.  
"Not likely!" Mario growled and tried standing up, B-JIA quickly froze himself solid so Mario wouldn't get away, Mario then karate chopped B-JIA's edges and broke the frozen slime off of him and the ground, he lifted him up and spun around, swinging the frozen blue slime faster with each spin…  
Crystal Spear was almost out of the village when Mario let go and sent B-JIA flying through the air, the icy slime slammed into Crystal Spear and smashed off a crystal wing, causing the two to plummit towards the ground.  
Mario ran over and reached the two, they were arguing.  
"I knew you would cause us to fail!" Crystal Spear yelled while B-JIA tried to defend himself.  
Mario threw a fireball at Crystal Spear and hit an orb, causing the beast to explode into its orb form and release the shine.  
"You either get away or you'll end up worse!" Mario sneered at the blue goop.  
"I've had enough of this!" B-JIA stated and flowed away.  
As Mario walked to the shine he heard Piantas cheering.  
"Maybe you should save the trapped ones?" Emile suggested.  
Sighing Mario left the shine and freed the others, while he did this Bastian -from a far off location that cloud watch the whole fight- pulled Crystal Spear towards him magically, ready to punish her.  
'please master… it was because of B-JIA…' Crystal Spear wimpered.  
"I don't take failure lightly!" Bastian says and electrocuted Crystal Spear…  
After Mario had finished saving the village he grabbed the shine and was teleported back to the Shine Gate…

A/N: Hope that was good, I tried to use SHIFT ENTERS like Adolf Sonic told me to but I've got a feeling it probably messed up, that is the last you'll see of B-JIA just saying… unless I decide later to have him come back, and I'll just make note that Bastian and a play on words of Bastion, which basically means really strong supporter of somebody or something, that is why he is *****'s best minion, people should also have figured out by now that I've been putting in references to real life people, and Feix/Fiex I didn't put Felix in as a 'Fuck you' to you, I did it as a Reference to a YouTuber, there will be a prise if somebody (on the final chapter of this story) makes a review saying all the references and who they refer to, but I've got one major hidden one that isn't so obvious as the others… Bye!  
Also, right now this story has 755 views! WHOA! And all my stories combined have 1202 views! Thanks so much!


	11. Hey Fiex :)

Looks familiar? Right? Well… I've decided to change some things because the Hellcourses are going to make me not updated for MONTHS! So sorry Feix/Fiex but again I have a LIST!

.

Shines:

.

Airstrip:

.

Shine 1/1: Piranha Blockage! DONE!

.

Bianco Hills:

.

Shine 1/2: Piranha Mill! DONE!

Shine 2/3: Petey

's first fight! DONE!

Shine 3/4: Hellcourse 1. DONE!

Shine 4/5: Is formed by red coins. DONE!

Shine 5/6: Petey's first flight! DONE!

Shine 6/7: Ghostly Anger. EDIT!

Shine 7/8: Shadow Mario!.

Shine 8/9: Is formed by red coins.

Shine 9/10: Hellcourses 1 red coins.

Shine 10/11: Kari… EDIT!

.

Ricco Harbour:

.

Shine 1/12: The Huge Gooper Blooper.

Shine 2/13: Gonzalo's Surfing Challenge!

Shine 3/14: The Harbours giant cage.

Shine 4/15: Blooper Plane.

Shine 5/16: Crystal in the Tower! EDIT!

Shine 6/17: Red Coins with Blooper Surfing.

Shine 7/18: Shadow Mario has this shine.

Shine 8/19: The Yoshi Cage!

Shine 9/20: Red Coins on the Harbours machines.

Shine 10/21: Felix Gas. EDIT!

.

Gelato Beach:

.

Shine 1/22: Fall Fight! EDIT!

Shine 2/23: The Cataquack Quake!

Shine 3/24: '_The Legendary Sundbord!'_ (Review if you got the reference J )

Shine 4/25: Mr. Wiggler's challenge!

Shine 5/26: Red Coins in the corral reef.

Shine 6/27: Kari…

Shine 7/28: Shadow Mario again.  
Shine 8/29: Gonzalo

's Melon Challenge!.

Shine 9/30: Kari… EDIT!

Shine 10/31: The Cataquack Quakers.

.

Pinna Park:

.

Shine 1/32: Fight against Mecha Bowser!

Shine 2/33: Monty Mole! EDIT!

Shine 3/34: Iglimar Strikes!

Shine 4/35: Red Coins on the fiery subsonic ghost ships.

Shine 5/36: Kari… EDIT!

Shine 6/37: Fake Yoshies.

Shine 7/38: Shadow Mario… again!

Shine 8/39: Kari…

Shine 9/40: Monty Revenge! EDIT!

Shine 10/41: Ghost of the Ghost Ships!

.

Noki Bay:

.

Shine 1/42: Monty Mole

's revenge!

Shine 2/43: Blooper's Shrine!

Shine 3/44: Red Coins in a Glove.

Shine 4/45: Kari…

Shine 5/46: Gluttony Eel!

Shine 6/47: Kari… EDIT!

Shine 7/48: Shadow Mario

… AGAIN!

Shine 8/49: Gonzalo's swim test!

Shine 9/50: Lord Birdie!

Shine 10/51: Iggy Revealed! EDIT!

.

Pianta Village:

.

Shine 1/52: Chomplets Unite!

Shine 2/53: Mama Chomp!

Shine 3/54: Kari…

Shine 4/55: Hellcourse 2 supports Gonzalo! EDIT!

Shine 5/56: Quick Before They Die!

Shine 6/57: Hell.

Shine 7/58: Shadow Mario

's burning vengeance!

Shine 8/59: The Spiky Fluff Festival!

Shine 9/60: Chuck 'ya coins! EDIT!

Shine 10/61: Red Coins in Hell!

.

Hotel Delfino:

.

Shine 1/62: Gonzalo's Manta Infestation!

Shine 2/63: Ghost Busters! EDIT!

Shine 3/64: Gonzalo's pool!

Shine 4/65: Unlucky Slots! EDIT!

Shine 5/66: Ghostly Revenge!

Shine 6/67: Electro-Spikes!

Shine 7/68: Shadow Mario's Trail!

Shine 8/69: Gonzalo's Mech…

Shine 9/70: Ghostly Coins! EDIT!

Shine 10/71: Kari… EDIT!

.

Pinna Base:

.

Shine 1/72: Petey Gate!

Shine 2/73: Gooper Gate!

Shine 3/74: Monty Gate!

Shine 4/75: Iglimar Gate!

Shine 5/76: Mr. Wiggler Gate!

Shine 6/77: Gonzalo Gate!

Shine 7/78: Shadow Mario Gate!

Shine 8/79: Ghost Gate!

Shine 9/80: Red Coins in the base!

Shine 10/81: Blue Gate!

.

Now can you see some changes? I added EDIT to the ones I changed, oh and Feix/Fiex, I couldn't help myself, because of your kindness Felix Gas is going to include a shoutout to you… Bye!


	12. Shine 6 7: Ghostly Anger!

Super Luigi Sunshine! Part 12; Wraith's Wrath!  
Shine 6/7: Ghostly Anger!

A/N: So, this was going to be Hellcourse 2 but I hated the idea, so no more Hellcourses but one very later on, I know lists are not allowed but I'm sure you lot can understand. Also, I have to use the COPY & PASTE method or else my Shift Enters mess up, not that that method makes any differences to you readers/viewers. Now onto thy story!

.

Day 4, 10:27 Am, Bianco Hills.

Kari had watched the battle, if only Mario or Luigi trusted her… guess it's time to act!  
The young girl jumped off the hill and landed unharmed at the bottom, when Petey died he had not only exploded but left fragments of himself scattered around the village, if Kari could gather at least one those fragments she may be able to resurrect him…  
"Hey you there? How did you drop down like that?" A Pianta asked rushing to Kari, she held her palm up and a beam of red fired out of it like a laser, the beam burnt through the Piantas head, killing it instantly.  
"No one must know I'm here." Kari whispered and floated slightly across the ground towards a large leaf, it was Petey's. She held it up to her face and smiled, "You're lucky Pete, you've got another chance!" Kari says and warped away with a slight flash.

At the Corona base Bowser Junior was enraged, he hadn't had time to find Peach and Petey was already blown to pieces!  
"LUIGI! Why are your minions so weak?" Bowser Junior asked the green man, who was also annoyed at Petey's demise.  
"He wasn't that weak or effected by water until he got mutated, so I shouldn't be blamed!" Luigi snapped.  
"Papa wouldn't have agreed to this if he knew you were just going to fail!" Bowser Junior says annoyed.  
"Don't worry, Petey was the weakest of all the mutants I collected! Except the Cataquacks." Luigi says.  
"Well beat him!" Bowser Junior says annoyed.  
"We will get Peach! Trust me!" Luigi says.  
"Trust you? Now that's a laugh!" A sneering voice says and Kamek flew over to the two, "You lot fight like babies, blaming each other for failure! If I were to have a hand in this I'll be able to help, but alas I'm to be… subtly nonexistent." Kamek sneered, his eyes covered by his illusive glasses.  
"You have a plan Kamek?" Luigi asked and Kamek smirked wirily.  
"It isn't nice but yes!" Kamek whispered, Kamek had been barred access to Bowser Junior by Bowser and barred from Luigi and the mission, but so far Bowser didn't know about Bastian or the others…  
"I'm back!" A ghostly roar… roared. The three villains then looked at the metal wall that the voice came from, a transparent Petey flew through it, his form colourless besides red fiery eyes.  
"A ghost!" Luigi says and aimed his nonexistent Poltergust 3000 at Petey, quickly realising how weird he looked he moved his hands into a normal position.  
"I AM HERE FOR REVENGE!" Petey yelled.  
"Why us!? We didn't do anything to you!?" Luigi asked scared.  
"Not to you lot, against Mario!" Petey roared.  
"How do you plan on doing that… and how are you alive?" Kamek asked.  
"Who are you?" Petey asked and floated over to Kamek, the Magikoopa just warped away.

"So uh… Petey… How do you plan on getting revenge?" Bowser Junior asked.  
"Give me a Shine and you'll see!" Petey stated holding out his ghostly leaf (hand).  
"Wasn't the next Shine supposed to go to Hellcourse two?" Luigi asked.  
"They have an order?" Bowser Junior asked confused.  
"Anyway…" Luigi says looking at a list he pulled from his pocket and changing something with a pencil, "Hellcourse two can be removed for you, so what is your tactic now Petey?" Luigi asked. (Who can imagine Luigi sitting on a spinning chair, with Bowser Junior on one next to him, with large screens behind them while Luigi looks down at a sheet of paper with a pencil in his hand while a ghost of Petey watches? No? Well too bad…)  
"I'll either use my new powers or frighten him to death!" Petey says pumping both of his large leafy hands into the air.  
"O…kay, how did you acquire said powers?" Luigi asked.  
"Cars I think!" Petey states and both Bowser Junior and Luigi look up at the huge idiot.  
"Cars?" Bowser Junior asked.  
"Yep! That pretty blonde one." Petey says.  
"A pretty blonde car… WHAT!?" Luigi asked.  
"She found me and promised me powers and revenge if I did something, I can't remember what she wanted me to do so I'll just skip doing it." Petey says shrugging.  
"Wait… so it was a person now?" Bowser Junior asked.  
"What made you think cars wasn't?" Petey asked making Bowser Junior slam his head into his lap frustrated.  
"Well, to get your Shine find Iggy, he should be at Station Defrost." Luigi says writing something down on his list… "Go on now." Luigi added.  
"Where is Station Defrost?" Petey asked.  
"Basically the Pinna Base, but the vault sector's inner core, you should have no trouble flying there." Luigi says.  
"You have the Shines in a vault?" Bowser Junior asked.  
"Most of them, some are already placed or scattered apart." Luigi says while Petey flew off.  
"Who's this cars he was speaking of?" Bowser Junior asked.  
"My guess is that girl." Luigi says…

Kari was lying in the air ventilation shaft above the room the villains were talking in, annoyed at how little respect Luigi and Bowser Junior had for the one responsible for the Brush's functionality.  
She placed a hand on the metal a burnt a small hole into it, she removed her hand and looked through the hole, Luigi was under her and was changing the names of all the Hellcourses to one number lower, it also revealed other details apart from the Shine Names, it had the planned location, action, defence and detailed looking diagrams, Kari smiled and made note of some of the Shines, those she could 'edit' the plans of… Kari then scurried off towards an exit, her mind filled with plans of getting revenge against both Mario and Luigi; steal some Shines from Luigi and make hard tasks for Mario with them!

Mario had been resting for a bit before walking over to the Grand Pianta Statue Portal, luckily it was still there. Sighing he prepared himself for whatever evil lay ahead, he slowly walked through the goopy portal and appeared on the white path on the hill at Bianco Hills… (Bianco actually means White in… Italian?)  
"I'm surprised how much information that Mr. Shades has about the Shines so far…" Emile says robotically to Mario.  
"You're a robot, you can't have emotions!" Mario says to the pump while he looked around for Mr. Shades.  
"I am a pump, actually I am a Flash Liquidising Ultra-Dousing Device created by Elvin Gadd at Gadd Science-" FLUDD starts but Mario sighed, FLUDD then stopped knowing it had lost the plumbers attention.  
"So Mario, my scans revealed you are a plumber, shouldn't you be used to cleaning up messes?" FLUDD asked while Mario climbed a tree looking for Mr. Shades.  
"What's the matter? Scared!" A Pianta yells at Mario, Mario then looked down at him.  
"Pardon?" Mario asked.  
"What's the mat-" The Pianta started.  
"NOT THAT! What did you-ah mean?" Mario asked hopping down, he landed unharmed next to the Green Skinned Pianta.  
"Well, a ghost has been supposedly seen around here and two Piantas have died, one had a hole through their face the other from having a panic-induced Heart Failure." The Pianta says.  
"You know that how?" Mario asked.  
"I dunno, Dr. Ner said so." The Pianta says and a loud shriek boomed, hurting both the living creatures ears.  
"MARIO!" A loud booming voice screamed and Petey slammed down near the three, when he landed he left no dint like he would usually have.  
"You again! Don't you ever give up!" Mario asked pointing at Petey.  
"AHHH! THE GHOST!" The Green Pianta screamed and jumped off the cliff and rolled down towards Ricco Harbour.  
"I will destroy you!" Petey roared and a huge fireball flared to life in both of his transparent leafy hands.  
Mario sprayed at the fireballs but his water went through them, doing obviously no damage to them.  
"Watch out Mario." Emile says as Petey through one, Mario dived aside as the fireball flew at the ground, it passed through and continued on down the mountain.  
"Oh yeah, I can't interact in this form…" Petey says and clapped his leafy hands together while yelling: Materialise! After saying that he became opaque and his one remaining fireball generated heat, making Mario sweat even from a few metres away.  
"BURN!" Petey yelled throwing the fire from his flammable leafy hands, the fireball hurdled through the air and Mario dived out of the way, the fireball smashed through the wooden fence blocking off the drop to the harbour and also lit the joining bits of fence alight.  
"Why do you hate me?" Mario asked hiding behind a tree.  
"Master isn't happy when I lost! So I took drugs along with my flying pills, that made me a bit wonky in the head for a bit, but I tried to kill you so master would like me but failed again! And now Cars has granted me another chance at winning! SO NOW I MUST PROVE MYSELF!" Petey yelled whacking the air with his left hand/leaf, it created a whirlwind that blew towards the tree Mario hid behind, uprooting it and flinging Mario into the white wall painfully.  
"You have good reasons but I need to get the Shines!" Mario says about to run from Petey, he stopped when Petey started to Laugh.  
"Like this one here?" Petey asked as a Shine Sprite bulged from his scarred stomach, it then quickly sunk back down. "You must know by now, I can't lose a third time! As they say! THIRD TIME LUCKY!" Petey roared and Mario sighed, he had to fight Petey yet again, this would probably only anger him further…  
Mario aimed at Petey as he laughed and fired a stream of water at his mouth, Petey quickly clapped and yelled: Dematerialise! After doing so he became ghostlike again, making the water pass through him.  
"That looks abusible." Mario says back-flipping up onto the white wall.  
"It is! One problem is I can't attack like this, or do anything really…" Petey says.  
"You can quite obviously talk." Mario says shrugging.  
"Yeah…" Petey says sighing before remembering he hated Mario and wanted him dead.  
"Materialise!" Petey yelled clapping, he then spits balls of electricity at Mario, who wasn't expecting such an attack and as such, got hit by about 75% of them, he fell off the wall sizzling and his hair spiked under his cap.  
"Alright Petey! Time to go!" Mario yelled while Petey laughed, he sprayed at him and Petey dematerialised, he then flew off towards the large windmill village.  
"There he goes again…" Emile says and Mario slid down the wet path, jumping over the log and river once he reached it. "Any plans on how to beat him?" Emile asked.  
"I'll find-ah way!" Mario says running into the largish village.  
"Hey Mario! Have you came to save us from the ghost!?" A Pianta asked through an open window of one of the houses.  
"Yes!" Mario shouts and saw the Pianta bulge and bubble, their form then made a sizzling sound and morphed into Petey, smashing the walls around him.  
"You won't be able to save this village! I can change my form to anything!" Petey yelled and spat a large ball of electricity at Mario through the now missing wall of the house. Mario jumped aside while spraying a stream of water at Petey, it hit Petey with no effect. "Puny water can't harm me! I am no longer double mutated!" Petey roared and his large eyes flashed red, seconds later two beams of red flared out at Mario. Mario was able to dodge but mentally cringed as he saw the beams burn several metres deep into the hard ground where he once stood.  
"That seems powerful…" Mario states and Petey nodded before doing the same attack, it missed Mario on purpose this time and burnt through a wooden pole holding a small fan attached to a high platform. (Like from the actually game) "YOU MISSED!" Mario jests and sprayed another stream of water at Petey.  
"Mario look out!" Emile says loudly, Mario just ignored the pump and continued spraying at Petey. Petey quickly dematerialised and flew off to another spot, Mario was about to chase but saw a shadow quickly moving across him. He turned around and saw a large pole falling towards him. Mario quickly threw some fireballs and burnt a hole big enough to make the pole fall differently.  
"Maybe you should listen to your pump." FLUDD says robotically.  
"Quiet!" Mario muttered and looked around for Petey, after not seeing him Mario decided to actually search for him. "Petey! If you want revenge then fight me! Don't hide!" Mario yelled while running around the village.  
The ground then rumbled and a large tank slowly moved around a house and aimed at Mario. "DIE!" The tank yelled sounding like Petey, shortly after an explosive shell blasted out from the nozzle of the cannon and hit a building behind Mario. The explosion destroyed the house and blasted Mario face first into the ground in front of the tank, which slowly began to roll towards Mario.  
"Dammit Petey!" Mario yelled standing up while pulling a small marble from his pocket.  
"You may hate me but I HATE YOU MORE!" The tank yelled and fired at Mario, missing because the cannon couldn't aim low enough. (A random house was destroyed because of that)  
Mario quickly ran backwards (while facing the tank) and crushed the small glass marble in his hand, it released the Power Star inside of it and a rainbow-ing aura formed around Mario, also making his eyes flash the many colours of the rainbow. Mario then formed a glowing (more then normal) fireball in his right hand and threw it at the Tank, it hit and exploded on contact. The blast caused the tank to be blown back and also scream in pain.  
"I HATE YOU!" Petey yelled as the tank bubbled and sizzled, it then morphed into Petey, who quickly dematerialised himself and flew off.  
"What's wrong Petey? Can't fight me?" Mario yelled and walked slowly forward, keeping careful watch of a surprise attack.  
"Why haven't you used whatever it is you are using before?" Emile asked.  
"I haven't got much of them and they leave me very weak afterwards." Mario says calmly and didn't notice the dark shadow that appeared under him. Shortly after the shadow appeared a gigantic Banzai Bill slammed into Mario's head. The impact made a large explosion that pushed the Banzai Bill away while also removing the rainbow aura from Mario.  
"HEY!" Mario yelled and looked up as Petey materialised from a Banzai Bill. Petey then used his wings (arms) to stay up high while he spat down some electric balls at Mario.  
Mario jumped aside dodging the fast moving orbs while he checked how full FLUDD was, FLUDD was about 80% full. While checking a large orb hit Mario and sent jolts of electricity threw him, Mario then fell to his knees clenching his teeth in pain. He looked up and saw Petey body slamming down towards him.  
Mario rolled aside and watched Petey dematerialise himself before slamming into the ground, because of that he passed right through the ground unharmed. "One day I'll find who made this beast, they won't be having a good day on said day!" Mario mumbled only loud enough for FLUDD and himself to hear.  
"That is if you live to find them." FLUDD says while Mario looked around trying to see Petey, he spotted him facing a mountain side. Mario quickly ran over but stopped when he heard Petey talking…

"I'm getting low on energy, do you have a way for me to restore it?" Petey asked the transparent image of Kari's head that was on the smooth-ish rock face.  
"You'll have to collect coins if you need to restore your energy, don't worry, in Delfino it rains coins sometimes and most of them stay behind after it rains." Kari says all static-y and glitch-y, the image then fades away and Petey turned around to look for coins, he gasped in surprise when he saw Mario in front of him with his pump aimed right at him.  
"Goodbye Petey!" Mario growled and sprayed into Petey's opened mouth, the water poured down his throat and made Petey gag some up.  
"I'm not effected by water anymore!" Petey growled and whacked an arm forward, it made a whirlwind that flew across the ground at Mario. Mario threw some fireballs at it and they were flung off in random directions, the whirlwind then touched Mario and he flew backwards into a house, cracking the hard wood on contact.  
Petey then flew off towards the large windmill because he saw some coins on it. "Don't even think about it!" Mario yelled and switched to the hover nozzle, he jumped up off the indent he made and landed on the house's roof, he jumped forward and used the hover nozzle to reach the high white wall, after this he jumped up and grabbed Petey's right leg and hanged on tight.  
"AHH! LET GO!" Petey screamed and was tempted to dematerialise himself, problem was he'll have to stop flying to do so. (However, he wasn't smart enough to realise he would be able to fly in his ghost form without using his wings)  
Mario then made a fireball in his right hand as he held it against Petey's leafy leg, the leg then caught fire, which soon leaped up his leg and started to attack his whole body.  
"Bye Petey!" Mario says letting go and gracefully landing down into the water below (the water that surrounds the Windmill hill) as Petey burnt apart.  
Landing with a splash Mario quickly rose to the surface and watched as parts of Petey burnt away and even witnessed his left arm burnt apart from the main body and fall down into the water.  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Petey screamed falling down onto the path up the Windmill hill, it was there that he withered away to ashes, the only thing combating the blaze being Petey tears of pain.  
After he was dead (again) Mario swam over to shore and made his way up to Petey's scorched remains, inside the ashes shined a Shine Sprite.  
"How uncivilised." Mario mumbled as he took the shine from the burnt ashes (aren't all ashes burnt anyway?) and let it warp him away to the Shine Tower, why it didn't warp anyone else when they touched it still unknown to Mario…

.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was short and for the long update time, but I'll like to thank guest users: Guest and NoneKnowMe for supporting this story (and me) with your nice reviews, if you two had actual accounts I could PM/make more of a thanks to you. I hope you two enjoy the story and… Feix/Fiex's comments don't really phase me, mostly since he/she still said it was a good story…


End file.
